Divine Intervention
by bizzylovinlafferty
Summary: Five years later Brooke's still enjoying her youth while many of her friends have moved on and settled down. But not Brooke, and she dosent plan on it either. Untill she's unexpectedly forced to. Brooke and Chase fic, little bit of Naley and Rachel.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

There was _For Keeps _in 1988, Nine_ Months _in 1995, _Fools Rush In _in 1996, and _Knocked up _in 2007.

They were all stories about life before children and life after children, one night stands that became life altering and making choices that will affect you forever. It's a trend, what can I say?

Even in my own writing, I like to write about pregnancy. My very first story long ago was about a pregnant Haley and Brooke. In Endless Possibilities, The fated Natalie had triplets and Julie was pregnant at 40. In Conspiracy to Conform, Brooke Davis is a teen mom, catching the attention of the schools most eligible bachelor. In A Simple Vexation the Scotts and James's are eagerly awaiting the birth of the child that will unify the two feuding families. And we all love the pregnancy scare, our very own OTH has used it more than once, plus they had to babies in one season.

So yea, we all love babies.

Well, Not in this story.

Five years after graduation, Brooke Davis hasn't exactly matured the way she thought. She's still the wild child she was in high school. But Rachel was right, that act isn't very cute outside of the high school community. And now it's interfering with her life, her job and her relationship with Chase. The only guy who ever stood by her, aside from Lucas.

Thankfully, life is about to throw her a curve ball that should knock her back on track.

She's going to get pregnant…but not with just one. How many you ask? Well I cant give it all away...

And as plenty of movies and television shows have proved, being a young unwed mother isn't very fun.

With their relationship already unstable can Brooke and Chase keep it together?

Will Lucas and Chase have to battle it out to win Brooke's love?

Does Good 'Ole Uncle Cooper ever come around and claim Rachel's child?

Can Haley and Nathan prepare Brooke and Chase for parenthood?

You'll have to read and find out.


	2. Week 1

Week 1:

Brooke let the cold liquor slide down her throat, tingling all the way. She finished the shot and put the glass down on the bar, making a funny face.

"Another" she called out to the bartender

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Chase laughed

"I'll be fine" she smiled "Besides, this is a celebration" she laughed as she pulled him on to the dance floor.

Last month Chase had asked her if she would like to move in with him. They had been waiting to move forward with their plans, because Brooke still had to find somebody to take over her own apartment.

A feet she had finally accomplished.

Thus, they were celebrating.

They grinded to the music, among the other intoxicated people.

"You look so good tonight" Chase whispered in her ear, as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled as she held her hands over her head, rubbing up against him.

They had danced for a few minutes when the DJ decided to take a break.

"I'm so hot, I think I'm going to go outside for a minute" she said, whipping away the sweat.

"I'll come with you" Chase nodded.

"Uh. No!" Brooke laughed, holding her hands up "Can you get me another drink?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok, what do you want?" he asked

"Screwdriver" she nodded kissing him.

"You already had four" he warned her.

"I did it for you," she smiled, walking backwards

"For me?" he laughing, pointing to himself.

"So I'd be eaiser to screw" she laughed, as she turned around and made her way outside.

Once she reached the door, she pushed it open, letting the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. But it felt good. She jogged across the street to the car and opened it up. She dug threw her purse and found her pack of cigarettes. She quickly jogged back to the other side of the street.

It wasn't until she got their that she realized she hadn't brought a lighter. She turned and looked at the bouncer.

"Charlie" she smiled

"No way Brooke, your boyfriend will beat me up" the Six foot eight, 350 pound body builder smiled.

"Come on, I wont tell" Brooke laughed.

He sighed and lit her cigarette.

"thank you" she winked.

She took slow pulls of the cigarette, getting her nightly nicotine fix. She rubbed her arms to fend of the cold.

Her slinky dress didn't cover much, and a jacket didn't really go with the outfit.

"I'd give you my coat, but I have issues with smokers" a voice said.

Brooke whipped around, finding Chase, leaning up against the building.

She choked on the smoke as she let it out, quickly dropping the butt to the ground and stabbing it with her heel.

"It's not what it looks like?" she smiled, blowing the rest of the smoke into the air.

"You said you quit Brooke" Chase told her softly

"I did" She nodded "Sort of"

"Sort of as in…kind of…as in, not really?" Chase asked her

"Something like that" she said as she stepped closer to him, looking for warmth.

"No, you smell like an ashtray" he held his arms out, keeping her away "It reminds me of my parents" he shook his head.

"Well we cant have that" Brooke smiled

"Yea, it's not that attractive" Chase shook his head.

"Well," Brooke crossed her arms "How about we go back to OUR place," she stated "I'll shower, brush my teeth…burn my clothes…and I'll prove to you that I'm so…not…your mom" she said seductively.

"What about the car?" Chase pointed to it.

They weren't in any position to drive.

"Leave it" she shrugged

Chase looked up in the sky. It was cold and the apartment was only a few blocks down.

"Race you" he smiled as he took off running.

"Chase!" she called after him, stomping her foot.

"You better loose those heels" Charlie told her.

She sighed, aggravated as she took of her shoes and started to run down the street.

Chase reached the apartment quickly and sat down at the top of the stairs. He could see Brooke coming from down the street. She would run, than walk, run than walk; coughing all the way.

Finally she reached him and slowly made her way up the stairs.

"You ok?" he asked her

"Is that your idea of fun, I can hardly breathe" she held her chest.

"You can thank the smokes for that" he smiled as he stood and unlocked the door, letting her go in first.

As soon as he closed and locked the door she tried to kiss him.

"At least gargle first" he asked as he stepped away.

"Fine" she sighed as she headed into the kitchen.

He watched as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a few sips.

"that's not exactly what I had in mind" he told her.

"It's all the same" she smiled. "come on" she groaned.

Chase shook his head and went to the bedroom.

Brooke stood in the doorway, watching as he took off his shirt. She crossed her arms.

"So your not going to have sex with me tonight over one cigarette?" she questioned.

"Yep" Chase sighed as he jumped onto the bed, getting under the covers.

Brooke frowned

"Clean teen!" she spat

"Chain-smoking slut" he whispered

"Hey!" she picked up a pillow and threw it at him

"What?" he laughed

Now she was mad.

"You know, it's not my fault your dad died of lung Cancer" she said without thinking.

Chase sat up for a second and looked at her. She had brought something very hurtful up.

"Heaven forbid I should want to safe you from that type of suffering" he nodded, before rolling over.

Brooke frowned, "Damn it" she held her head.

"Chase, I'm sorry" Brooke whined as she crawled on to the bed, his back was to her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, spelling it out on his bare back, with her French manicured finger.

"No your not"

"Yes, yes I am" she told him softly.

He looked over his shoulder. She looked genuinely sorry, so he sat up and faced her.

"I'm going to try harder, I mean it..this time" she nodded

"That's all I'm asking" he told her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'll get a nicotine patch and everything" she promised

"Ok" he laughed

"Or maybe I'll try a program, one of those 12 step-" he kissed her to silence her chatter.

"I knew you would come around" she smiled as he pulled away.

"Your hard to resist" he winked.

"In that case" she smiled as she quickly removed her dress and presented herself "Ta-dah" she laughed

Chase paused, taking in her flawless curves, his for the taking. But he had to be firm with her.

"Nope" he laid back down.

"Chase!" she whined "Your such a tease!" she poked him "Please?"

"No" he laughed closing his eyes

"But I'm cold" she complained.

"Well get under the covers" he laughed, holding them open for her.

"Fine" she grumbled under her breath, slipping into the covers, cuddling up next to him.

"You'll want me in the morning" she yawned.

Chase smiled. "Probably"

The next morning around 7, Chase was enjoying his breakfast in the kitchen when Brooke awoke.

"Chase!" she shouted from the bedroom.

He ignored her  
"Chase…can you come here?"

He ignored her, continuing to eat his cereal.

"Pleasseee?" she begged

He sighed, putting his bowl down and walking to the back of the apartment and into the bedroom. She was still in bed, under the covers.

"Yes darling" Chase smiled

"I'm sick" she complained

"Your hungover" Chase corrected her.

"I had four screwdrivers and didn't even get screwed" she held her head.

"Sorry about that" he smiled.

She picked up the phone and held it out to him.

"No Brooke, not again!" he left the room, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But Chase, I did it for you a few times" She complained.

She quickly hopped out of bed, throwing on one of his shirts, following him back to the kitchen.

"I lost my voice" he recalled.

"Well I still had to do it" she stated, crossing his arms.

"NO" he shook his head, finishing his cereal.

She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Please" she kissed his neck, "Pretty please" she softly bit down on his ear, "With sugar on top" she held the phone out to him.

He sighed, enjoying the foreplay. He took the phone and began to dial the number.

Standing behind him, she let her hands slip around his waist and go up to his chest.

" Club house promoters, Jill speaking" the voice answered the phone.

"Hey Jill, it's Chase" he said into the phone.

He tired to sound as normal as he could, while Brooke tried to unbutton his pants. He stood up, to make it easier for her. They slowly made their way to the bedroom.

"Let me guess, Brooke's not coming in today" the girl asked

"She's sick" Chase laughed as Brooke pulled him down onto the bed, straddling him.

"I'm sure" Jill said sarcastically "Bye"

"Bye" Chase smiled as he hung up the phone, tossing it to the ground.

"couldn't you have come up with something more interesting?" she wondered

"Call yourself out of work" he told her as he sat up, but she pushed him back down.

"I have to be at work in an hour" Chase pointed to the clock.

"It only takes twenty minutes!"

Two hours later Brooke and Chase were at the door saying their goodbyes.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" Brooke asked as they hugged.

"Yea, but it was worth it" Chase smiled

"I'll say" Brooke winked

"What are you going to do today?" Chase asked.

Now he didn't want to say goodbye.

"I dunno," she played with the buttons on his shirt "Probably go see Haley, help set up Rachel's shower"

"Ok, behave" he smiled kissing her softly before heading off to his own job.

Brooke took her time getting showered and dressed. Finally a few hours later she walked down the street to get her car. She had a half an hour drive to take to Haley and Nate's.

"I'm here!" she called into the house, letting herself in.

"Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke! It's Aunt Brooke!" James shouted as he flew down the stairs and jumped in to her arms.

"What's going on cutey?" Brooke smiled, hugging her godson tightly.

"Well" he stated "Mommy and Daddy are fighting about where daddy should go during Aunt Rachel's party, and Uncle Luke is watching basketball"

Brooke paused

"Uncle Luke's here?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he is" Lucas said from the doorway.

"Yes, he is" James repeated.

He liked repeating people, he was at that stage.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiled, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They didn't really know what to say to each other, so for a moment, they just stood their, Luke watching Brooke, Brooke looking anywhere but at Lucas and James looking back and forth at the both of them.

"Uncle Luke can you play with me now?" James questioned.

"Yes! Of course" Lucas kicked into mode leading the kid into the living room, Brooke following them.

"Brooke! Thank god you're here" Haley entered the room.

"We need an unbiased opinion" Nathan appeared

"I've only been watching TV in here for a few hours" Lucas reminded them.

"shut up" Haley and Nathan said at once, Brooke laughed.

"What's up?" she asked

"While we are having Rachel's baby shower, should the guys be allowed to go to a strip club?" Haley asked

"No!" Brooke laughed

"What's a strip club?" James asked.

"Yea mommy what's a strip club?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Um…" Haley thought

Nathan and Brooke snickered

"that's were bad boys go to be punished" Nathan interrupted

"Very bad boys" Brooke mumbled.

"I don't want to go there" James shook his head.

"Good boy" Haley smiled, "So am I right or what?" Haley asked Brooke

"100. Guys are allowed to go to Stri-..to..that place…for bridal showers, not baby showers" Brooke stated

"Well it's not like Rachel's going to get married" Nathan shrugged

"Gee, rub it in" Rachel said as she entered the room.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Haley questioned as she helped the nine month pregnant woman to a chair.

"Your not supposed to be here until 2" Brooke told her.

But Rachel just kept holding her ear, waiting for them to say the right thing.

The whole room looked at each other.

"Surprise?" they said as a group.

"Surprise!" James shouted, holding his hands in the air.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have" Rachel smiled, as she rubbed her belly.

"How you doing?" Lucas asked.

Being pregnant and alone probably wasn't to enjoyable.

"Like an alien took over my body" Rachel groaned

"Their's and alien in there?" James gasped, jumping on to the couch, putting his ear to Rachel's belly.

"Yes, an alien" Rachel nodded. "He's probably going to have blue eyes, and brown hair and be very good at basketball" Rachel told the boy.

James's sat up confused

"Just like me?! The aliens just like me?! Why?!" he asked alarmed

"Genetics" Rachel shrugged

"What are genetics?" James asked

"James why don't you go get the present you made Aunt Rachel" Haley recommended.

The little boy ran off.

"No word from Cooper?" Nathan asked

"Nope…I'm done trying" Rachel shook her head

"He's going to come around, I know it" Brooke told them

"Whatever, I don't need him, besides, he's abusive" she pointed to Nathan.

Who had his arm in a sling from an altercation he had with Cooper over Rachel and her unborn child.

"Well you always have us" Haley smiled as she handed Rachel a glass of water.

Haley and Rachel had mended their relationship about the time that Rachel got pregnant, which was just about the same time Cooper disappeared.

"Aunt Rachel!" James said as he flew down the stairs. "I made this for you and the baby" James said out of breathe.

He had exhausted himself.

"That's..thats..a picture of me, and daddy and the baby and uncle luke, and we are teaching him how to play basketball." James nodded

Rachel smiled at the picture.

To bad her baby wouldn't have a father of his own, and suddenly she found herself crying.

"You don't like it" James said sadly

"No, I love it. I like it so much, it makes me cry" Rachel laughed "Come here" she grabbed the little boy, hugging him tightly.

"I'll go get you some tissues" James ran away.

"Rachel" Brooke hugged the girl "Your going to be ok, I know it" Brooke whispered.

"I'm going to mess this kid up," she cried

"You cant mess a kid up, Rachel" Lucas shook his head "If Nathan's kid is ok, I'm sure yours will be just fine" Lucas stated

"Yea!….hey" Nathan defended himself

"Why don't you guys get going, the girls are going to be here soon" Haley smiled as she pushed Nathan and Lucas to the door.

"Don't forget me! Don't forget me!" James threw the tissue box on to the couch and followed his dad and uncle to the door.

"Did you here that?" Lucas paused

"Here what?" Nathan played along

"I thought I heard somebody say 'wait, wait, don't leave me'…you didn't here that?" Lucas asked

Nathan and Lucas looked around the house, clear over James's head.

"Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke!" James requested his help

Brooke smiled as she picked the little boy up, holding him high in the air.

"I'm over here" he swaying his arms around.

"Oh, I thought it was you" Lucas pointed to James, taking him from Brooke and putting him on his shoulders.

"See you later" He told Brooke.

"Bye.." she said softly…giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Hey James" Brooke called out and the little boy turned around "I almost forgot" she smiled as she tossed him a pack of gum and Lucas caught it.

"Yes!" James squealed.

Lucas headed outside, Nathan just stared at Brooke.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Nathan shook his head "you never kiss me goodbye" he grumbled as he walked outside.

"That's because you taped us having sex!"

"You let me!"

"don't you just love when they bring up old times" Haley smiled

"Well atleast now you know where the gum in the carpet comes" they laughed.

When Brooke entered, Bevin was with her.

"so when does Rachel-" Bevin paused when she saw Rachel "Surprise?" she whispered.

The girls burst out laughing.

Brooke finally arrived back to the apartment at 2 in the morning, she tiptoed in, but it was no use, Chase was waiting up for her on the couch.

"Hey" he said softly "I was getting worried"

"Aww, about little old me?" she pulled of her shoes and sat down next to him.

"How was the shower? Was Rachel surprised?" He wondered

"Na, she did most of the surprising, she showed up before all the guests. And the shower…well…it wasn't your typical baby shower" Brooke nodded

"How so…" Chase asked, he was almost scared.

"Well Rachel was getting all down on herself because of Cooper and so we ended up taking her to a strip club" Brooke stated

Chase started laughing; he held his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm not kidding" she shook her head

"and what did they say when the nine months pregnant lady asked for a lap dance?" Chase laughed

"They charged her double!" Brooke smiled

"How dare they"

"I know, it was a total rip off" Brooke snuggled up next to him.

"Yea, well, we should go to bed" chase yawned as he got up and started turning off the lights.

"My grandfather stays up later than you" Brooke protested.

"Well that would explain you" he offered her his hand, and he pulled her up off the couch.

"We could make out first?" she offered

"You have to go to work in the morning" he told her

"Do I have to"

"Yes, you have to"

"Just out of curiosity, if I don't…will you punish me?" she asked seductively.

"Brooke!"

"Kidding…kidding"


	3. Week 2

Week 2:

"Oh, my god…" Brooke sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Your lazy" Chase plopped down next to her

"No I'm not, I worked hard all day." She protested

"Unpacking boxes, I'm the one who did all the heavy lifting" Chase reminded

"True True" Brooke smiled as she climbed behind him and started to message his neck

"That's much better" he nodded

"You know, theres definetly a couple of benefits of living together" Brooke nodded

"Like?" He asked as he kissed her hand.

"I can have you whenever I want" She explained

"Excuse me, but I'm not sex machine" he looked over his shoulder

"I was thinking more a long the lines of sex slave" she nodded

He pulled her into his lap and stared into her big beautiful eyes.

"I think…I'm ok with that" he nodded

Brooke laughed hystericly as he stood and threw her over his shoulder and brought her to the bedroom.

Brooke smiled as he slowly unbuttoned her top

"Do you think we have sex more than the average couple she wondered?"

"yes" he whispered as he threw her shirt to the ground.

"why do you think that is" she said as she wrapped her legs around him

"Probably because you've been sexually active since you were 15"

"Hey!" she slapped his back.

"Kidding, kidding" he impersonated her

A few minutes into their daubachery the phone began to ring.

Chase looked over his shoulder

"Ignore it" Brooke said out of breathe.

"But who would be calling at midnight?" he asked her

"Exactly" she said as she pulled him into another kiss.

The phone continued to ring.

"It might be important" he said as he sat back up.

"We're in the middle of something kind of important" she said with frustration.

All types of frustration.

"Ok, ok" Chase nodded as he laid back down.

"Hey! You've reached Brooke and Chase" Brooke's voice filled the room.

"We cant get to the phone, so leave a message and we'll get right back to you" Chase had finished the message.

"Hey Guys, it's Rachel!" the cheery voice bellowed from the answering machine.

"See, it's only Rachel" Brooke gasped as her nails dug into Chase's back.

"Can we not talk about Rachel right now" He grunted

"Um…I guess you guys are busy, but I thought I should just give you a heads up, and let you know…that I'm in labor!"

Brooke and Chase stopped mid thrust and looked up at the answering machine.

"See you there" Rachel laughed and than hung up.

"OH my god, oh my god! Brooke jumped out of the bed looking for her clothes

"Oh my god" Chase groaned as he rolled around the bed.

"Hurry up!" she shouted

"Why dosent this fit?" chase hopped around in a white tshirt

"Because it's mine" she laughed as they exchanged shirts and ran out to the car.

"Come on!" Brooke shouted as she grabbed Chase's hand.

They hadn't bothered to park the car, they just left it sitting in front of the Willmington Hospital, naturally other patrons started to honk and shout. But Brooke didn't care.

The two ran threw the halls racing around corners and pushing people out of the way. (Well Brooke did most of the pushing).

Finally the found a nurses desk and ran up to her breathlessly.

"Are you going into labor!" the nurse asked alarmed

"GOD NO!" Brooke shouted and the nurse relaxed. "I'm looking for Rachel Gatina!" she told her

"Around the corner follow the screams" the nurse turned back to her work.

Chase and Brooke laughed as they kept walking, they did hear screams but they stopped just as they reached the room.

Brooke burst in, Chase behind her.

Rachel looked up, sweaty, but still her beautiful self.

"Perfect timing" she cried as the nurse handed over her newborn son.

"Oh gosh" Brooke said herself as she began to cry, rushing to her best friends side.

Chase stayed to the back of the room to give them their moment.

"I got here as quick as I could" Brooke promised as they studied the little boy

"That doesn't matter now" Rachel smiled, she was enamored by her first child.

"What are you going to name him?" Brooke smiled as Rachel gave her the baby.

"I was thinking…Rachel" she whispered

"How many epidurals did she get?" Brooke asked the nurses still attending to Rachel.

Rachel nudged her

"Not one! I didn't even realize I was in labor until it was to late" Rachel smiled "And I was only kidding" she said.

"He's amazing Rachel" Chase said as he looked at the baby from over Brooke's shoulder.

"As if you expected anything less than perfection" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Just fill this out when you get the chance" he nurse gave Rachel a name card, to be placed in the baby's basinet.

Rachel smiled "Ryan Bryan Gatina" she wrote

"Ryan Bryan?" Chase asked her

"Your right…" Rachel laughed "Brooke pick something with a B"

Rachel had planned it out, the first name would have an R for her, and the middle name would be a B for Brooke.

"Brett" Brooke whispered as she cuddled with the newborn.

"Ryan Brett Gatina" Rachel nodded, erasing and rewriting.

"Are you going to put down Cooper's name as the father?" Chase wondered, Brooke nudged him.

That wasn't exactly a delivery room topic.

"No," Rachel shook her head.

"But everyone believes you Rachel," Brooke told her as she handed the baby to Chase, so she could focus on her best friend.

"Yea, everyone except for Cooper" she smiled

"I think you should put it" Brooke told her

"Well I'm not going to put it, because that little baby is all mine, and your's and Chase's of course" Rachel winked.

"Huh" Brooke asked

"You do have room for another God child, don't you?" She asked "And I don't think Chase has one, right?"

Rachel knew that there had been some tension between Brooke and Chase over the amount of time Brooke had to spend with Lucas, since they were the godparents of Baby James. So she had decided some time ago that hopefully being god parents together with make them even closer.

"Of course!" Brooke squealed

She loved having god children. Because as soon as they got cranky she got to give them back. As soon as they needed a diaper change she could give them back. When they were sick, she could give them back. She loved the fact that…she could give them back.

"We're here for you Rachel, always" Chase nodded

His mother had been a single mom, and he knew it would be hard for Rachel, and even harder for little Ryan.

"Good because I have a date next week" Rachel informed them.

"Do you need me to bring you anything tomorrow?" Brooke asked her friend

"Na, I brought my MILF clothes with me" Rachel winked.

"Where's my cousin!" Nathan burst into the room

"You mean my godson?, right here" Chase smiled as he studied the baby boy, everyone crowding around him on the other side of the room.

Brooke had climbed into Rachel's bed and was holding on to her for dear life.

"I cant believe you're a mom" Brooke smiled

" Me either" Rachel nodded. "But look at Chase…he's a natural"

"He's going to make an amazing godfather" Brooke nodded

"A better husband" Rachel informed Brooke

Brooke just blushed. "So I picked a good one?"

"Brooke tested, Rachel approved" the red head smiled.

"Rachel, he's beautiful" the two girls looked up to find a sobbing Deb.

Brooke climbed out of bed as Deb came to Rachel's side. She was glad that Rachel had a woman like Deb on her side. She had been the first to find out about Rachel's pregnancy and the one who broke the news that Cooper had left.

While everyone tended to Rachel, Brooke went over and sat with Chase and Ryan.

"It's amazing, I cant get over it" Chase laughed as they baby fussed.

"Aunt Brooke, can I see the baby?" James whispered

"Sure" Brooke smiled as she pulled her first godson into her lap and they watched the baby.

Little did they know the entire room was watching them.

"I say…two months their engaged" Rachel whispered

"I put in 20 bucks that says next week" Deb nodded

"I'll match that" Haley nodded

The nurses than came and took Ryan to the nursery, leaving the group alone to celebrate.

"Aunt Rachel?" James climbed up on to the bed "It wasn't an alien, right?" he wondered

"No, he was a perfect baby boy" Rachel whispered

"That's a relief" the boy sighed and everyone laughed.

"Ok, you guys should go, really, you need your rest" Rachel began to throw her guests out.

"why is that?" Nathan asked

"Because I'll be bored when I'm up for a 2 o clock feeding and I'm going to want to talk to somebody" she smiled

"Oh god" they all groaned as they made their way out of the hospital room and went their separate ways.

Chase had his arm around Brooke's shoulder and she was leaning against him. They stopped at the nursery and peered inside.

"You know, their kind of funny looking when they first come out" Brooke scrunched up her nose.

Chase just laughed and kissed her lightly.

"What do you think our kids will look like?" he asked softly

"Whoa, buddy I think you skipped a step" she pointed to her empty ring finger.

"I'm just saying" he smiled

Brooke shrugged.

"Personally I'm content with godchildren and birth control"


	4. Week 6

_1 month later_

Week 6:

"It doesn't even look edible" Brooke cried into the phone.

"Just calm down…is it burnt, under cooked? What is it?"

Brooke had been on the phone with Haley for the passed few minutes. She was trying to cook Chase dinner. He still wasn't home from work.

"It's still red in the middle" Brooke thought she might gag

"Ok, just put it back in the oven" Haley directed and Brooke did it.

"You know" Haley paused "If he's as mad as you say he is...maybe you should just order dinner in"

"Oh gosh" Brooke sat down, holding her head.

"What did you even do?"

"I forgot our anniversary" Brooke whispered "He planned this whole big thing…and I ended up going out with some girls from work"

She felt bad even thinking about it. Chase had been furious and it had resulted in the biggest fight of their relationship…ever.

"And he's still mad?" Haley questioned

"We haven't had sex since!" Brooke shouted

"3 weeks without sex, oh my god" Haley said with sarcasm

"3 weeks is a long time to be fighting, Hales" Brooke whispered

"I know, I'm sorry Brooke"

"It's fine, let me go, I'll call you later" Brooke shook her head and hung up.

With dinner in the oven and nothing to do she was going crazy. So crazy that she just needed one thing.

She dug through her purse looking for her stash but couldn't find it. She went to the living room and finally found one. Just one and that was all she needed.

Just as she put the cigarette to her lips the door opened and Chase burst in, he stared at her, the cigarette still between her lips.

"I wasn't going to do it" she whispered throwing the cigarette in the garbage.

"Whatever Brooke" he waved her off.

"Did you have a bad day at work?" Brooke followed him into the bedroom

He turned around and looked at her.

"They fired me!" he shouted.

"What?" she gasped

"They said they were downsizing" he shook his head

"Ok..um…we're going to be fine" Brooke laughed

"The rent is do next week" Chase told her

"Well..i think I have a little extra…" she stammered

"I'm sure" Chase rolled his eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she neared tears.

Chase shook his head and rubbed his face. He was crumbling under the pressure. And feeling distant from Brooke. They had done thing but fight the past few weeks.

Last week they even fought about the weather.

"What's burning?" he whispered

"Dinner" Brooke said as she rushed to the kitchen, it was filled with smoke.

Chase followed her in, they both fanned the oven that was billowing smoke, than the smoke detector began to go off.

"God, what were you doing?" Chase asked

"Trying to cook you dinner" Brooke spat.

"Figures" Chase said as he removed the charred food from the oven and turned of the alarm.

Brooke had sat down on the couch, she was crying.

Chase paused and looked at her.

"all I meant is that it's not surprising that your not good at cooking" he said softly

"Because I'm not good at anything right?" she cried.

"Brooke I'm-"

"Is that why you wont marry me?" she shouted "because I cant cook or clean and I'd make a lousy wife?" she stood, picking up a picture and slamming it to the ground.

"I wont marry you because we aren't ready to be married. You don't even take your job seriously! how can I expect you to take our relationship seriously"

"I take plenty of things seriously" she cried harder

"Oh my god, we cant even talk without you starting to cry! Your so damn emotional! I cant take it" he held his head

"It's not my fault you drive me crazy!" she yelled

"I drive you crazy because I have to treat you like a little kid! And if I didnt you would completely fall apart!"

"I don't need you" she hissed "I already have a father."

"And he did an outstanding job" he laughed

She looked up at him shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brooke asked confused "why would you say that?"

"Because if anybody is going crazy, it's me" he yelled

"Well than why did you ask me to move in?" she held her arms out wide

"I just thought…I thought you would change…I thought you would want to change." he shook his head.

Brooke laughed as she dried her tears and marched to the back of the apartment, Chase followed her.

She pulled out a suitcase and began to put some things in them.

"What are you doing?" he asked exhausted.

"I'm leaving you" she whispered

"Brooke don't" he shook his head.

"Why not?" she questioned as she grabbed some of her things from the bathroom.

"Because you don't mean it" he tried to stop her but she pushed past him. "Your being irrational" he shouted

"Actually I think I'm the only one being rational. I am who I am Chase, and if you wont marry me now, your not going to marry me in 3 months or three years. So who are we kidding?

"Cant we talk about this?" he asked "after we calm down"

"I AM CALM!" she screeched

Chase was startled. This was exactly what he had been talking about. The past few weeks Brooke had been an unpredictable emotional rollercoaster.

Once she was good and ready she rushed out the door and down the steps.

"Brooke" Chase called out desperately and she turned around.

"I love you" he shouted, he thought he might start cry.

Brooke shrugged

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't be trying to change me" she said before turning and leaving.

Chase ran his hands though his hair, he turned and out of disgust punched the brick wall.

"You'll be back! I know it!" he shouted

Brooke knocked softly on the door, hoping that she would hear.

Rachel opened the door and her smile faded

"Brooke.." she said softly.

"It's over, for good" Brooke cried.

"Oh, Brookie" Rachel pulled her into the house and they sat down on the couch.

"He was just saying these horrible things" she cried "that I cant cook and that I cant clean and he thought moving in together would change me…but it didn't, so he wouldn't marry me" she cried

"Are you sure he just wasn't angry?" Rachel held her hand

"He just got fired but come on…to say those things…you had to have been thinking them for a while" she shook her head.

Rachel was silent, she didn't know how to console her friend aside from holding her hand and rubbing circles on her back.

"I know what your thinking" Brooke dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"What?" Rachel whispered

"You thought he was the one…the only man to ever tame Brooke Davis" she laughed

"I thought he was the one to" Brooke cried.

"I have something that will make you feel better" Rachel stood and walked out of the room.

When she returned she had a sleeping one month old Ryan, she handed him over to Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she watched the cute little boy, he looked so much like Rachel with Coopers eyes.

"It's amazing how things can go bad, so fast" Brooke shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered

Brooke shook her head "Last month we were talking about what our kids would look like…and now…it's over"

"Brooke, tons of people go through rough patches in their relationships. Look at Haley and Nathan, they had a whole year of rough patches" Rachel was trying to be encouraging.

"But what about you and Cooper? Your way better without him" Brooke said softly.

"It may seem that way, but a day doesn't go by that I don't wish he was here. It's just that…he doesn't want to be here. So I cant make him" Rachel said.

She paused for a second. "Brooke…Chase is a good guy…and I know he loves you and that you love him back. But that doesn't mean your relationship is going to be perfect"

Brooke nodded.

But at the moment she really wasn't interested in listening.

"Well I'll go get the guest room ready for you, you can stay as long as you want, ok?" Rachel added

"Thanks" Brooke smiled

she rocked little James back and forth, mainly for her own comfort. She had to keep telling herself that this was for the best. The last three weeks had been the worst of her life. Fighting over the weather, where to eat dinner, how to fold clothes and everything else.

As a matter of fact, the signs had been their all along. She was actually surprised it lasted this long.

The next morning, Chase awoke on the couch. He had fallen asleep waiting for Brooke to come back, but she never did. It took him a few minutes to realize somebody was knocking on the door.

He groggily opened the front door, surprised to find the Scott's on the front step.

"Hey…uh..I wasn't really expecting you guys" Chase scratched his head, squinting into the light.

"Brooke sent us here to get her stuff" Haley whispered

Chase frowned but nodded as they walked inside.

"Uncle Chase, did you and aunt Brooke have a fight?" James asked

"Something like that" Chase nodded as the little boy sat next to him on the couch; Nathan sat down as well, as Haley gathered Brooke's clothes and other personal affects.

"Well don't worry, right after my mommy and daddy fight they always have make up time—that's when I have to go play next door at my friends house so-"

"Why don't you go help mommy" Nathan laughed as he sent James off.

"How is she?" chase asked Nathan.

"she went to work today" Nathan shrugged

"did she cry?" he hated it when Brooke cried

"Rachel said she cried all night" Nathan whispered.

"How did I screw this up" Chase asked to nobody in particular.

"What happened?" Nathan asked confused

Chase shrugged "Ever since our anniversary it was just…downhill. And last night we we're fighting…it was all my fault" he admitted.

Nathan shook his head, the last thing he wanted for his two friends was unhappiness.

"I think that if you apologize-"

'Nate…you're here picking up her things…its over" Chase said sadly.

An hour later Haley was ready with a few boxes.

"Sorry Chase" Haley hugged him tightly

"It's ok" He nodded as he walked them to the door.

"By uncle Chase" James waved as Haley took him down to the car.

He shook Nathan's hand,

"An inside tip" Nathan paused "Tonight's the opening of Lucas's restaurant and Brooke's company is working it. She's going to be there" Nathan nodded

"Think she'll here me out?"

"it's worth a shot" Nathan shrugged

And Chase nodded. He was going to get Brooke back.

"What are you still doing here?" Jill asked Brooke on her way out.

"I just had some stuff to finish up" Brooke said without looking up.

"so you aren't going home and spending the whole afternoon getting ready?" Jill was confused.

"I'll just get dressed in the bathroom" Brooke pointed over her shoulder to a cute dress on a hanger.

"Oh, ok" Jill nodded "But your ok right?"

'Yea" Brooke looked up "I'm fine" she nodded.

But she wasn't, the fact that she couldn't go home to Chase was eating her alive.

But she had to remain calm because tonight was a big night, not only for her company but for her friends and family.

Lucas smiled as he saw his brother; sister-in-law and Rachel enter the restaurant.

"I'm glad you guys came" Lucas laughed as he hugged them tightly.

"Thank Deb, she's babysitting" Rachel informed him.

At the same time the four turned to see Brooke enter with some of her coworkers. She waved at them but had to keep up with her responsibilities.

Later in the night Chase waited outside, working up the courage to walk in. And when he finally did the place was swarming with people, apparently the restaurant was a success. Now all he had to do was find Brooke.

Brooke had been mingling for a little while when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Lucas, looking very nice in his suit.

"Hi, congratulations" she smiled as they hugged. "Is everything to your liking Mr. Scott?" she laughed

"Yea it's amazing." Lucas gestured "I might just have to recommend you guys to all my friends" he smiled

"Please do" Brooke winked.

Lucas nodded "Well the real reason I came over here was because…I wanted to make sure you were ok"

The smile slipped from Brooke's face

"I'm fine" she nodded

"Because I heard-"  
"Lucas really" she nodded.

"Ok, well than…may I have this dance?" he held his arm out.

"Sure" she sighed with a laugh as he escorted her on to the floor.

Amidst all of the anger and sadness she was feeling, Lucas was a breath of fresh air.

"Hey," Chase said as he met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Haley asked

"Trying to find Brooke, have you seen her?" he asked

"Um…actually" Haley pointed out into the throngs of people "That's her over there, with Lucas" she nodded.

She wasn't sure how he would react.

Chase just nodded

'I'll see you later"

"So your going to stay with Rachel? How do you think that's going to be?" Lucas asked as they danced slowly to the music

"Um…believe it or not, probably just like high school. Except the only man in her bed will be Ryan" she smiled.

"ah, a rare occasion" Lucas nodded

"Yea, but she's always been a good friend to me so I'll let her sluttyness slide.." Brooke nodded

"Well, just so you know, my door is always open" he laughed

"The one to your Wilmington penthouse or your Calabasas vacation home?" Brooke joked

"both" Lucas smiled.

It was at that point that they really began to dance, Lucas placing one hand on Brookes back as she rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling safe in his arms.

Until She saw Chase, and his friend.

"I can not believe they fired you, it's crazy. A whole bunch of us are thinking about just walking out" a petite blonde girl from his former job was holding him up while he was trying to get down to Brooke.  
"Really that sounds good," Chase nodded as he looked elsewhere.

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. Was he trying to make her jealous? After everything he had already put her though. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in the scent of Lucas's after shave. When suddenly it hit her.

She slowly opened her eyes again and Chase was staring at her, the blonde still talking a mile a minute. She pressed her lips together. Because she knew what she was about to do was wrong.

She slowly pulled back and Looked at Lucas, he smiled, innocently, sweetly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"For what-"

But before he could ask her why her lips were upon his. And what was meant to just be a short and sweet kiss turned into a make out session on the dance floor.

Chase felt his stomach drop, like he might throw up. But it was whatever, she had made her choice. He quickly rushed out of the restaurant, pushing past his friends.

"What the hell happened?" Haley looked after him.

"He probably saw that" Nathan pointed down to the dance floor.

The three looked on in shock as Lucas and Brooke kissed.

Suddenly Lucas pulled away.

"come on" he whispered

"uh…wait" Brooke stammered

Before she realized what was happening, they were outside and Lucas was leading her down the street.  
"I knew it Brooke, I knew we would make our way back to each other" he laughed

Brooke was speechless, she had done was inexcusable and unforgivable and now she had totally confused Lucas.

He stopped and looked at her as they approached his apartment.

"It's just like you said" he whispered "Do you remember?" he asked

She shook her head no, still numb.

"You told me, that people who are meant to be always end up together. No matter what" he whispered.

He went to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"I Cant" she said, holding him at an arms length

"I don't understand" Lucas said confused.

"Oh God lucas…I'm a horrible person" she covered her face and sat down on the curve.

Lucas put his hands in his pockets.

"Let me guess" he asked as Brooke cried "You kissed me, to make somebody jealous?"

"Don't..hate me" she said softly

He sat down beside her.

"I guess it really is like high school lately"

"After everything he put me through, he was with some blonde floozy." She whipped her eyes.

"I'm sure it was nothing" Lucas smiled

"How do you know?" she looked over at him sadly.

"Chase is a smart guy, he wouldn't ruin a good thing" Lucas told her softly.

"thanks Luke, but I think it's over. For good" She nodded

"that's what you and I said…twice" he smiled

She nodded.

"Luke…I love him" she shook her head.

"I can tell" he nodded

"So what do I do?" she asked

"Why are you asking me, every relationship I ever had failed"

Brooke smiled.

"Just do what you normally do" Lucas shrugged

"What kind of advise is that?" Brooke asked confused

"Good advice" he said as he stood "Because no matter what you do, people who are meant to be, always make their way back to each other" he nodded

She smiled as she stood.

"I'll call you a cab" he told her

"No, um…I'll walk…I need the air" she nodded

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon" Lucas kissed her on the cheek and watched as she walked away.

Letting her slip out of his grasp again.

Brooke walked down the street, her heart aching. She passed Lucas's restaurant, still busy. As a matter of fact she could see Nathan and Haley in side, looking as cute as ever. Even Rachel had found a guy to talk to.

She kept walking down the street, pausing in front of Chase's apartment, the lights out.

Chase laid in bed, his mind raising. How was he supposed to sleep in the apartment? In the same room he and Brooke made love? How was he supposed to shower in the same room where he and Brooke had made love. How was he supposed to eat in the kitchen, in the same place where he and Brooke made love?

He threw off the covers and headed into the living room, from the window he could see Brooke outside. He jumped up, but just as he got to the door she was already walking down the street.

He sighed.

How could it be over? How could he have lost the only girl he ever really loved? How had he screwed up so badly?

But more importantly, could it ever be fixed?


	5. Week 10

1 month later

Week 10:

"Oh" Jill stated as she entered the office.

Brooke was their early and not looking herself. Her hair wasn't blown dry, her make up was not evenly applied and the dark circles made her look about 5 years older than she actually was.

"What?" she asked with an attitude

"Nothing it's just…are you ok?" Jill sat down at her desk.

"No, I feel as bad as I look" she held her head.

"Is it the flu?" Jill guessed

"I think it's a stomach bug" she paused as she covered her mouth.

Jill held out the garbage can.

Brooke shook her head "It passed" she nodded

"Morning kids" Dave called as he entered the building "Oh, god" he paused as he looked at Brooke.

"She's sick" Jill informed him.

Brooke put her head down on the desks cool surface.

"so sick she'd pass up on the greasy egg and cheese bagel I brought for her?" he held it up.

Brooke sat up, and all at once she thought she would throw up everything she ever ate. She grabbed the garbage can and began to throw up.

Jill held her hair back and looked at Dave for direction.

"Get her to the bathroom, she's hung over" Dave rolled his eyes and headed to his office.

He watched as the two girls scurried to the bathroom. Dave looked over his shoulder at the others in the office.

"Was she wearing sweats?"

The next time Brooke looked up she was in the bathroom, she wasn't quite sure how she got their but, she was their, in front of the toilet, her stomach turning.

"do you feel better?" Jill wondered

"Actually…I think I feel worse" Brooke leaned against the wall.

She sipped the water Jill gave her, and held her head.

"Are you hung over?" Jill asked her honestly

"No" she whispered "If I was hung-over I would just call out" she told the girl.

"That's true" Jill stood and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"I've been throwing up all weekend" Brooke held her stomach.

"that sucks, the last person I saw that sick was my sister" Jill informed the girl

"Is she still alive" Brooke wondered with a laugh

"Yea, she pulled through" Jill reapplied some lip gloss "But she had to survive 18 hours of labor and than a C-section"

Brooke looked down

"But Brooke Davis pregnant? Yea right" Jill laughed "and what's with the sweats?"

"I'm super bloated none of my clothes fit" Brooke complained.

"that sucks, Meet you out their" and she left the room.

Brooke fanned herself, the temperature for sure had just gone up 10 degrees, It couldn't be. Right?

"So how is she?" Chase asked as he spotted Nathan.

Nathan had made it his business to be the go between for Chase and Brooke. So every week he met with Chase at the gym and Brooke at the club.

"It's been a month, why don't you just call her?" Nathan pumped iron.

"If she wanted to here from me she wouldn't have broken up with me" Chase reminded him.

"She's the same as you. Mopey, lonely, she goes out gets completely wasted and than cries herself to sleep….or so I've been told" Nathan said.

"You have no idea, how much I miss her" Chase whispered

"I'd say it's about the same as the way I missed my wife when she was on tour for six months" Nathan sat up

"Probably" Chase nodded, he had forgot about that.

"Well than theirs only one cure, you have to talk to her" Nathan explained

"What do I say?" Chase sat down and Nathan spotted him

"Exactly what you told me, you miss her like crazy and want her back"

"But what if she's seeing somebody?" Chase said out of breath

"She's not"

"What about Lucas?"

"Look, I don't ask about my brother's sex life. All I know is they aren't together now" Nathan informed him

"So I have a shot?"

"As long as you have the ball you have a shot"

"And what's the moral behind that great basketball analogy?" chase laughed as he put the weight back on the rack

"Don't drop the ball"

"Haley please?" Brooke begged on the phone

"Brooke I'm sorry, I want to but I cant" Haley said on the other line.

"You know, I went to the doctor with you at like 2 in the morning" Brooke had been let out of work early

Because she wasn't worth anything go them if she was in the bathroom all day anyways.

"That was your idea, and you showed up on my door step" Haley defended herself

"Only because I was tired of hiding your secret" Brooke reminded her.

"Brooke, Nathan is training, James has karate and I have a job. I can't come right now. Just go and get a pregnancy test. It's really not that hard, you just pee on it"

"Fine" Brooke growled

"Ok, call me later. Good luck!" and with that she hung up.

Brooke looked up, she was right in front of a CVS.

Rachel managed to get the door open, while holding Ryan a diaper bag and a bag of groceries. When she went inside, she found Brooke pacing the living room.

"What are you doing?" Rachel laughed as she put the groceries down.

"Waiting for my pregnancy tests to be done" Brooke called out.

Rachel looked at her, She quickly put Ryan in his play pen and pushed open the bathroom door. Their were about 15 tests lined up on the counter.

"So your 72 hour stomach flu…might be permanent?" Rachel whispered

"I'm not even sure it's possible, the timing is all messed up"

"Well" Rachel sat down "You and Chase broke up a month ago" she calculated

"But hadn't had sex for three weeks prior to breaking up" Brooke added

"did you have your period last month?" Rachel questioned

"I cant remember" Brooke held her head

"It's either a yes or no"

"I thought I was just stressed out"

"What about this month?"

"I'm late…two weeks!" Brooke shouted.

"Ok, remain calm." Rachel was interrupted by a timer

"Their done" she pointed to the bathroom.

"So a smiley face means pregnant?" Rachel asked from the bathroom.

"Yes, for the hundredth time" Brooke crossed her arms,

"Well I wouldn't call these smiles, there more like smirks" Rachel decided

Brooke burst into the room and grabbed the test.

"It's positive" Brooke whispered

"Well are you surprised? So were the last 12" Rachel whispered back

"This isn't happening" Brooke shook her head

"Well…their only 99.99 sure" Rachel followed Brooke into the living room, picking up Ryan on the way.

"and their was the one negative one" Brooke reminded her

"You bought that one at the dollar store" Rachel whispered

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to talk to Chase and than you need to see a doctor" Rachel nodded

"Why do I have to talk to Chase?" Brooke asked confused

She hadn't spoken to or seen Chase since the night they broke up. And that's the way she planned it.

"Brooke he's the father of your child-"

"Possible child" Brooke corrected

"He's the father of your possible child, and no matter what you decide, he had the right to know" Rachel whispered

Brooke scratched her head. That's right, she had options. She had tons of options. But did she have the strength to go with any of them?

Chase was asleep on the living room floor, his bed for the past few weeks, when there was a pounding on the front door. He looked at the clock

2:12 in the morning.

He smiled, there had been nights when he and Brooke wouldn't have been home yet. He drifted to happier memories but the continuous knocking awoke him again.

He slowly made his way to the door and opened it.

Brooke looked away, he was in nothing but his boxers and his bed hair was to cute. And because she felt like she hadn't slept in days and couldn't get the stench of vomit out of her nose.

"Brooke" he whispered  
"We need to talk, can I come in?" she asked softly

He opened the door and she entered the familiar apartment.

"Your sleeping on the floor?" was the first thing she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh…yea" he said as he picked up the pillows and the blanket

"I cant really sleep in the bed room lately" Chase nodded

"Oh" Brooke nodded back.

It was a bit awkward. Chase grabbed a nearby shirt and pulled it on.

"So how have you been?" Brooke asked first  
"Um…ok…I got a new job, what about you?" he asked softly

He was really confused as to why she was there. But he was happy. He could hardley take his eyes of her.

"Um…same job…me and Jill got promotions"

"Cool" Chase said

And for a moment they were both silentl.

"So um…" Brooke cleared her throat "the real reason I came, was to give you…these" she whispered

Chase watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a large zip lock bag, she passed it to him. He was confused. He turned on a light over head.

"Pregnancy tests…" he looked up and she nodded "What do the smirks and double lines mean?" he asked with a smile

"They mean positive" she whispered

Chase looked back down at the tests and up at Brooke.

"Your pregnant?" he asked

"Apparently" she pointed to the bag.

"And I'm…" he trailed of "It's me?" he stood and walked over to the window.

"There hasn't been anybody else" Brooke said.

She felt her eyes welling up.

'but…last month…at the opening. I saw you and Lucas" he said, still looking out the window.

"Nothing happened" Brooke assured him "I actually only did it to make you mad"

She waited for him to turn around but he didn't.

"You can call him, and ask him. If you want" she explained

Chase shook his head, as he sat down next to her.

They were silent for a very long time.

"The tests are only 99 accurate" Brooke whispered

Chase nodded yes.

"Do you want me to leave?" she whispered

Chase shook his head no.

"What do you wana do?" Brooke studied his blank facial expression.

He looked back at the clock.

It was 2:41

He looked over at her

"Can we just go to sleep?" he asked

"Yea" she nodded.

She didn't exactly know what that meant so she waited for a moment.

He slowly stood.

Brooke watched as he locked the front door and than came back to her. He offered her his hand, and she accepted.

He helped her off the couch and than they walked to the bedroom.

They both walked to their side of the bed, the side they slept on when they were together and climbed in.

Brooke's eyes felt heavy as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she waited before closing her eyes.

"Brooke?"

"Yea?" she answered.

"It's going to be ok"

And she nodded, grabbing his hand

"it's going to be ok"

The next morning Brooke awoke to the sound of regular city noise coming from outside of the apartment. It took her a minute to gain perspective but she quickly realized where she was.

In Chase's apartment, in bed. And spooning of course.

As Chase awoke, being a creature of habit he softly kissed Brooke's shoulder.

"do you have work today?" she whispered

"I called in sick" he explained.

And that was it, after he mentioned the word 'sick' it was all down hill from there.

Brooke sat up abruptly and rushed to the bathroom.

Chase rolled out of bed and came to the door.

"Uh…do you…need my help?" he asked confused

The door opened and Brooke appeared a little pale.

"Hey" Chase smiled

"Welcome to morning sickness" she nodded "and afternoon sickness and possibly evening sickness"

"Oh, um…can I get you something do you want me make-" she put her hand over his mouth

"Please don't say anything about food" Brooke told him before releasing him.

"Sorry" Chase nodded

"Uh…it's ok…it's kind of hard to predict" she laughed.

"Do you have work today?" he asked her

He hoped not, because he had taken the day off to be with her.

"Actually Dave told me not to come back until I can hold food down" she nodded

"Do you mind if I call Rachel?" she asked

"No, go ahead" Chase encouraged her.

Brooke nodded as she went to the kitchen and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Rachel answered the phone with aggravation in her tone.

"Hope I didn't worry you" Brooke said softly

"Brooke Freakin P Davis! Of course you had me worried. I had no idea where you were…or what you were capable of!" Rachel shouted,

Brooke smiled, she could hear Ryan in the background laughing.  
"Aw, he already doesn't take you seriously" Brooke smiled to herself

"Brooke, where are you?" Rachel asked her

Brooke looked back in the Room, Chase was getting dressed.

"With Chase" she nodded

"Oh" Rachel stated "In that case, call me when your done making babies, oh yea you already-"

Brooke hung up on her.

"Everything ok?" Chase asked

"Yea, I just have a head ache, do you have any aspirin?" she held her head.

It was pounding.

Chase looked up "are you allowed to have regular aspirin?" he wondered

"Um…I don't know" Brooke whispered

"Maybe we should go to the doctor first…because…we don't even know…anything" Chase suggested

"Uh, yea ok" Brooke agreed

The ride to the local planned parent hood was short and quiet.

"You know" Chase said before they entered "No matter what happens…we really need to talk about us…ok?" he asked

"Sure" she agreed, unsure of what that meant.

"It's kind of funny, because I was going to come and talk to you today, and in the middle of the night, bam…your on my front step" he laughed uncomfortable.

Brooke nodded "Funny how life works, huh?" she said uninterested.

They had been sitting in the room for quite a while when somebody finally came in.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" the woman smiled. "how can I help you"

"Ah, pregnancy test, please" Brooke smiled

"Ok, qualitative or quantitative?" the doctor asked.

Brooke looked at Chase. They both had no clue.

"Which one takes longer?" Chase asked

"Well I can do the lab right here in the clinic and since it's a slow day, maybe half an hour" the doctor said.

"Well what's the difference?" Brooke scratched her head

"Um..well one tells you yes or no the other tells you yes, no and how far along"

"The second one" they both said and than looked at each other.

"ok the nurse will be right in" she nodded and left the room.

They were quiet for a moment but the nurse came in quickly and got ready to draw blood

"Ok, look the other way please"

Brooke looked the other way, and came face to face with Chase. He smiled

"I thought you trusted me?" she whispered

"I do, what are you talking about?" he shook his head

"Why do you wana know how far along I am?" she asked

She didn't know if she would ever be able to prove that she didn't sleep with Lucas.

"Why do you?" he asked her.

The nurse pinched her sharply on accident

"Sorry, sorry" the nurse apologized as a tear slipped down Brooke's cheek.

Chase pressed his lips together, using his thumb to wipe away her tear.

"Ok, you guys have a bit of a wait, but we'll try and make it fast" the nurse smiled before exiting.

Brooke scooted back on the table, leaning against the wall. Chase sat down in the chair.

"Is now a good time to talk?" he asked her

"We do have half an hour to kill" she nodded

"How did we go wrong?" Chase whispered a few minutes later.

"I don't think we went wrong…I think it just took us four years to realize we are…who we are" Brooke shrugged

"Well I want you to know that…I loved you, just the way you are" he nodded

"Loved? Past tense?" Brooke asked as she watched him shift in his seat.

"Brooke…I've always loved you and I don't think I could stop...if I wanted to"

"Than why did you say all those terrible things?" she asked casually even though it hurt very much to bring them up.

"Because I was hurting…and I wanted to hurt you…and I know that sounds horrible-"

"I get it" Brooke nodded

There had been plenty of times when she had done hurtful things, simply because she was hurting.

They were quiet for some time.

"Haley's been teaching me how to cook" Brooke shrugged

"Really?" Chase laughed

"Yea, I've been trying to domesticate myself" she smiled

"You don't have to, you know? I mean-"  
"uh, no you were right. I'm not good at cleaning and cooking and if I ever wana land a husband-"

"Belive me, you don't have to worry about landing a husband-"

"All I'm saying is you were right-"  
"But I was actually wrong-"

"No,-"

"Yea, please, just-"

"I was just taking your advise-"

"Can we not fight about this" Chase rubbed his face.

"It's not exactly the most appropriate of places, is it" Brooke said as she studied her nails.

Chase watched her.

"I just…every day…your all I can think about" Chase said, but Brooke didn't respond.

They sat quietly for another ten minutes.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked her, his patience running thin.

"I don't know Chase" Brooke shrugged

"Well don't you think we should try and figure it out-"  
'Actually I have other things on my mind-"

"You always do this, downplay the serious of a situation and-"  
"downplay the situation? You sound like my father, god-"

"wow a fight never started that quick" the nurse interrupted as she returned.

Brooke held her head and Chase blushed. They had been talking one minute and laughing and the next minute they were arguing over…what was it again?

The nurse smiled, plenty of kids there age where in and out of here every day, she knew how to act by now.

"I have the results" she held up the paper "Are you ready?"

Chase looked at Brooke, Brooke just looked down at her lab.

"Yea" he rubbed his hands together.

"Ok" she opened the envelope and red the contents.

"Well?" Brooke asked, the anticipation was killing here, especially since she already was sure of the answer.

The nurse nodded "Two months and two weeks…give or take a day or two" the nurse nodded.

Brooke was not afraid to cry, she didn't try to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes. The nurse left the room. She cried harder, her chest shaking.

What had she done? And what was she going to do about it?


	6. Week 11

Week 11:

Brooke sat quietly. Watching everything around her.

A woman to her left was having an argument with her 13 year old son, over a bad grade.

One woman was holding her head, as her two children talked, and talked and talked.

Haley pulled James down into his seat.

"Sit down right now! And eat your lunch" she demanded

"But mommy-"  
"I said no, James Lucas Scott" she scolded

James put his head down on the table and started to bang it.

"James!" Haley sighed with frustration

"Come on Ryan" Rachel sighed as she swirled the bottle around in his mouth, but he didn't take. "You have to eat" Rachel complained as she repositioned Ryan in her lap.

"Come on" she coaxed.

Brooke looked around the crowded McDonalds. And she didn't know what came upon her but she began to cry.

Haley looked up at her. "Brooke what is it?" she asked holding the girls hand

"I cant do this" Brooke cried "I cant do any of this" Brooke pointed around.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked her softly

"I cant be a mother, I can barley take care of myself…and now I'm going to have to pick some bodies nose and change their diaper, and hold their hand to cross the street and feed them in the morning" she cried as she held her head.

"Brooke…you still have options" Rachel told her softly

"Rachel!" Haley scolded

"What? Look…I think that everybody at this table knows what it's like to grow up neglected. And we know that it hurts and that it's unfair. And if Brooke doesn't think she's ready for this huge responsibility…than she shouldn't…go through with it" Rachel stated, as Ryan began to fuss.

"I cant believe you of all people would say that" Haley shook her head.

"Here aunt Brooke" James gave her a napkin and she nodded

"Look, obviously…I don't believe in…either of the A words-"

"What are the A words?" James asked

"Nothing" the three woman shook their head.

"I don't believe in either of those two options…but honestly the last thing this world needs is another messed up kid" Rachel shook her head.

Brooke stood up.

"Brooke I didn't mean it the way it came out" Rachel tried to explain

"No, it's fine" Brooke shook her head

"Are you going to be ok?" Haley asked her

Brooke nodded "Yea I'm just going to go eat this hamburger, throw up and probably head home, see you guys" Brooke said softly as she made her way to the bathroom.

She locked the stall before her and sunk down to the floor. She felt lost, like she had nobody to turn to. She sighed as her stomach began to turn and she quickly tied her hair back.

Chase ran, and ran and ran on the treadmill. He had promised himself he would run until he couldn't run anymore. With Nathan on the other side, they didn't speak; the only thing they could hear was the hum of their treadmills.

Suddenly somebody jumped on the treadmill on the other side of Chase. He looked over and was surprised to find Lucas, of all people.

They still jogged in silence, when suddenly Lucas thought he might break it.

"I didn't sleep with her you know," he said

Chase rolled his eyes as he slowed the apparatus down to a stop and got off.

"I know you didn't, she's two and a half months a long" Chase said as he threw the towel over his shoulder.

"what's the matter with you?" Nathan whispered

"I'm just trying to help" Lucas explained.

The brothers followed chase into the locker room.

"So are you guys like back together?" Nathan asked

"I don't know" Chase said as he stepped into the shower.

"Well did you talk about it?" Lucas asked

"Actually there hasn't been much time since she showed up on my doorstep and we found out she was pregnant" Chase said sarcastically.

"Relax-"  
"How should I relax Lucas, I got the only girl I ever loved pregnant-"

"Well that's not my problem-"

"than why do you even care-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but being that we are all naked, if you two start to fight…I'm not breaking it up" Nathan said from his own shower stall.

Lucas and Chase looked at him.

"I wont.." Nathan told them.

"I really don't want to talk about this" Chase let the warm water steam up around him.

"Well that's not exactly the best strategy, " Nathan warned him

"I don't want to push her"

"But that's what relationships are about, push and pull. Bringing the best out of each other and dealing with the worst. If you and Brooke are in this for the long haul, which you are, right?" Nathan asked

Chase paused

"I don't know" he whispered

"You mean we're at the gym, freaking out and arguing and you don't even know if she's keeping the baby?" Lucas asked

Chase was silent. He had never thought about Brooke making that type of decision. But they never talked about it. And Brooke had expressed her distaste for children on more than one occasion.

"I'll see you guys later" Chase said as he exited the shower and redressed.

Nathan shook his head

"one more time, what is wrong with you?" He asked Lucas

"Nothing" he defended himself "I've just been in this position before...with Brooke"

"Only she ended up not being pregnant" Nathan reminded him

"It was still the craziest 48 hours of my life"

Chase entered the apartment and Brooke wasn't there, and it didn't seem as though she had been there all day.

He grabbed the phone and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello?" She answered, she sounded busy.

"Hey it's Chase, have you seen Brooke?" he asked

"Not since this afternoon, she got up set and said she was going home. She's still not there?" Haley asked with worry.

"Uh…no…but I think I know where she is, I'll call you later"

After a half an hour car ride back to Tree Hill and 2 hours of sitting in front of her old house, Brooke didn't flinch when somebody sat down next to her.

"A family lives in this house now" Brooke pointed to the white house, with the red door.

She nodded "A man and a woman and a little boy and girl"

"I was worried about you" Was Chase's response

"I just needed a place to think"

"Think about what?" he asked her.

"About…everything" she sighed

Chase nodded "I thought about stuff today to"

"And?" she asked, as she watched the family sit down to dinner.

"That whatever you want to do, I'm going to be right by your side and that I will respect your decision and do whatever you ask me to" he told her

"Good…because I'm keeping the baby"

Chase digested the news.

"So we're having a baby?" he asked her

She looked over at him "I'm having a baby"

"Well if your having this baby, than I'm having this baby, " Chase squeezed her hand.

"I don't want you to look back ten years from now and resent me" Brooke shook her head

"How could I resent you?" Chase laughed "I'm only happy, when I'm with you"

She shrugged "I'm just saying, if you want out, now is your chance."

"Out…is the last thing I want"

They were silent for a bit,

"We can make this work Brooke, I know we can" Chase whispered

"I want to, I really do…I'm just…scared" she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder

"Well I do have a plan" He informed her as they stood and walked to their cars.

"Let's here it" Brooke said as she opend her car door and leaned against it.

"I'll work two full time jobs and two part time jobs or take a loan or talk to my parents, I'm going to do everything I can. Because…I'm going to take care of you Brooke, and our baby and I'm going to be there every second of every day and…do whatever it takes to keep you" he informed her.

"Your kinda hot when you assert yourself" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Meet you at home" he wiggled his eyebrows and headed to his own car.

"Damn" Chase squinted his eyes shut as he rubbed Brooke's back.

"This cant be…normal" Brooke rested her head against Chase's chest.

As soon as Brooke awoke she had been in the bathroom the whole morning, Chase at her side.

"Your doing so good, though" he rubbed her shoulders

"I cant even handle the morning sickness, how am I going to give birth?" she whined

"Hey, it's not your fault that your morning sickness-" he looked at his watch "Lasts all day"

They both slowly stood.

"I'm hungry" Brooke complained as she rubbed her stomach

"You just threw up a hot dog you ate when you were seven!" Chase laughed

"So Naturally I'm hungry" Brooke said as she stood in the kitchen.

"I'll go get you something what do you want?" he asked

"Um…uh….i don't know" she complained as she rubbed her head.

"Aww, come here" Chase laughed as he hugged her tightly

"owch! Owch" she laughed, Chase looked down at her

"Those are new" he winked

"Shut up, they hurt" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's because their getting bigger" he informed her.

"Oh, all of a sudden you're a pregnancy expert?" Brooke laughed

"Well I did help make the baby" he reminded her.

"Yea, well with that said…maybe you could carry it for nine months" she said while searching the cabinets.

The phone rang and chase answered it.

"Hey mom" He stated

Brooke looked up. They hadn't really told their families yet.

"I'm good…actually…me and Brooke are back together…" he said slowly as he watched Brooke.

She nodded in approval.

"Uh, can you hold on one second mom?" he put the phone down

"do we tell her or not?" he whispered

"tell her" Brooke shrugged

She wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy.

"Mom?" he asked, "Well the reason Brooke and I are back together…is because…we're having a baby" he said.

Brooke hesitated she didn't know what would come next, she waited for Chase to make some reaction. He smiled.

"She wants to talk to you" he held the phone out.

"Why?" she asked horrified

"She's happy" he laughed.

Brooke slowly took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked

"OH my god! Brooke! I'm so excited, this is amazing! Congratulations!" Brooke smiled as Chase's mother laughed

"Thanks"

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" the woman squealed

Chase smiled as he watched Brooke on the phone, she really was glowing.

After Brooke hung up with Chase's mother, she became slightly depressed. Because she didn't think her mother would be as happy as Chases.

"We could go see them if you want?" Chase told her

"I'm kind of…scared" Brooke shrugged

"If their not happy for us than they don't need to be involved" Chase told her softly.

Brooke nodded

"Would you mind…if I met with them alone?" Brooke looked up

"Whatever you want" he nodded

Brooke forced a smile. The least she could do was call.

But unfortunately when she called, her mother had wanted to meet for Lunch, and she had agreed.

So she made the quick drive to the wealthier part of Wilmington where her parents resided. She slowly walked up the drive way of the neatly manicured home and knocked on the door.

The maid answered the door and directed her to the living room.

"Hello sweetheart" her father kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi" Brooke hugged her mother as they sat down.

"So how are you? You look like you put on a little weight" Brooke's mother observed

"Yea, just a little" Brooke nodded

"So how's work? And Chase?"

It was than that Brooke realized she had never mentioned to her family that she and Chase Broke up.

"Fine, everything's fine" she nodded

"Did he pop the question yet? Or is he waiting to get my approval?" her father laughed

"Uh, no he hasn't asked yet. But I do have some, other…exciting news" she tried to be as happy sounding as possible.

"Ok" her parents nodded, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby" she laughed, waiting for them to respond.

But they seemed…pretty shocked.

"Is this a joke?" her father asked

"Uh, no. That's the weight, I put on, I'm in my third month…I cant believe I could even put on weight considering I've been throwing up 24 hours-"

"Brooke" her mother interrupted her "You cant be serious"

"Well…I am." She nodded

"You can afford to have a child" Brooke's mother protested

At that very same moment her father pulled out his checkbook.

"How much?" he asked as he pulled a pen from his coat pocket.

"I don't want any money" Brooke said

"Well than what do you want?" her father asked confused

"I don't know" Brooke held her head. Suddenly she felt like a teenager.

"Do you have any idea what kind of responsibility this is? Your going to have a person relying on you all the time-"

"What would the two of you possibly know about taking care of a child" Brooke yelled

Her parents were shocked

"You were never there" Brooke cried "Never…not when I made the honor roll or when I got my period or when I went on my first date" she spat.

"That dosent mean we didn't provide for you-"

"A big house and nice clothes don't make up for not being around" Brooke stood up "And if it's one think I do know…it's that I'll be better parents than you were" she made her way to the door.

"Brooke" her father grabbed her arm.

"You know, I thought just maybe you would be happy for me. Chase's mom is happy for me. I just wanted you to be excited. And you couldn't even pretend. But that was just me being stupid, huh? My hormones must really be out of wack if I thought you two would ever stand by me." she laughed as she tried to leave but her father held on to her.

"We just don't want you to throw your life away" he told her softly.

Brooke looked past her father, her mother was sitting stunned in the living room, her head low.

"It was nice seeing you" she said before leaving the house.

By the time she made it to her car she was sobbing. What had she truly expected?

She looked down at her stomach, she had just a small pouch, that hadn't been their days ago. She let her hand slowly rest on it.

She realized that she was doing the right thing and that she didn't need her parent's approval or money, she could do it all on her own; with Chase of course.

"How did it go?" Chase looked up as Brooke entered.

"Just like I thought it would" Brooke sighed as she plopped down with a yawn.

"tired?" Chase asked as he kissed her forehead. Brooke nodded as she studied him.

It was funny the way things went right back to normal, even after spending a month apart.

"Well Haley called, and she told me her OB/GYN actually had an open spot today, and if we wanted to go meet with him, that we could" he told her

Brooke yawned "I am so tired though" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe he could give you something for the nausea" he suggested

'Let's go" she jumped up

"I thought that would do the trick." Chase said as he grabbed his keys

"I just gotta pee really quick"

Once again they found themselves sitting in a room, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Only this time, they were hand in hand and Chase was standing next to her.

"How you feeling?" he asked her

"Fat"

"Well that's all part of pregnancy" the doctor smiled as he entered

The three laughed

"I'm Dr. Cruz, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"I was wondering if you could give me something for the morning sickness" Brooke got right to it.

"Of course, but how about we take a look at your baby" he laughed

Brooke shrugged as she laid down and the doctor and a nurse began to set the equipment up.

"So, I would say like? Four months? Almost five?" he asked her

"Actually only 11 weeks" she said offended.

"Hm…and some…nausea and headaches?" the doctor asked

"A lot of nausea and headaches," Brooke nodded

"That's normal right?" chase asked

"Let's just take a look" the doctor smiled.

Brooke sat up and watched as the doctor rubbed the clear jelly stuff on her stomach, just the way they did in movies.

He than used the small wand and rubbed it around her abdomen.

A picture flickered on the screen.

"that…" the doctor pointed to the screen "Is your baby"

"can we hear the heartbeat?" Chase smiled.

"sure can" the nurse hired the volume and suddenly the room was filled with noise.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Brooke asked worried, the heart was beating so fast.

"Does it have a heart murmur?" Chase asked confused

"Oh my god, it's cause I smoked, I tried to stop, I really did! I'm so sorry" she squeezed Chase's hand "I'm a horrible person" she cried

"Just relax-"

"Wait" the doctor held up his hand.

Chase and Brooke looked at him

"That's two heart beats"

"Our baby has two hearts?" Brooke and Chase asked together in unison.

"And two sets of arms and legs" the nurse smiled

"Twins?" Chase asked confused

"Twins" Brooke said as she got light headed and laid back down.

She had just digested the news of one baby. Now she was going to have 2.

"Look, that's the second head and body" the doctor pointed.

"Brooke are you seeing this?" Chase laughed as he squeezed her hand.

"yes" she said in tears.

"Oh Brooke" Chase laughed as he watched the screen.

"Doctor…right there" the nurse pointed.

"Brooke, do me a favor can you shift on to your, left side" the doctor asked and Brooke did as she was told.

"Unbelievable" the doctor whispered

"What?" Chase asked

"Baby C" he pointed

"What?" they both asked horrified

"Triplets" the nurse clasped her hands

"Nope" the doctor shook his head.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to faint" Brooke fanned herself.

She could handle two, but three-"

"There's baby D" The doctor laughed

"Wait…so theirs baby A B C and D?" Chase asked

"Quads!" the nurse laughed

"No, not quads" Brooke laughed "That's impossible" she waved.

"Brooke, I see them…on the screen" Chase whispered

"NO, you don't" Brooke laughed as she rolled back on her back and the picture change "I suppose your going to tell me that's baby E, right?" she said with sarcasm as she pointed to the screen.

The doctor, nurse and Chase all leaned forward, squinting at the screen.

"Actually…it is"


	7. Week 12

BTW:

Emily Blunt as Jill

Ryan Reynolds as Dave.

Week 12:

Chase sat on the couch, he flipped the channel after channel. Finally landing on TLC. Ironically, _A Baby Story_ was playing. A young woman lounged casually in the labor and delivery room, her and her husband giddy with excitement.

The door bell rang, grabbing his attention. He moseyed over and opened the door.

"Oh, my god" Rachel nodded "Have you slept? At all?" she asked as she entered

Haley and Nathan entered behind her.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked

"Bed…she doesn't feel like getting up" Stephen said sadly.

After the shock of their lives they really hadn't spoken and he had no clue what they were going to do.

"Is this what it's like?" Stephen asked as he pointed to the TV

Nathan shrugged "Add more screaming and about 12 hours…and yea, I'd say it's about right"

"Come on," Haley grabbed Rachel's hand, she handed Ryan off to Chase and followed.

The two girls slowly opened the bedroom door, Brooke was in bed laying on her side, looking out the window.

Haley slowly walked over

"Hey fat ass, it's time to get up" Rachel chirped as she jumped on the bed.

"Rachel" Haley sighed.

"I don't feel well, whore." Brooke whispered

"Well that's because your pregnant, be prepared to feel like crap…for just about the rest of your life" Rachel nodded.

"Way to be supportive" Haley spat

"It's ok, really" Brooke told her

Haley was silent. She and Brooke had been best friends since high school. And while Rachel had been ever bodies favorite frenemy; somehow she had become Brooke's sister. She was jealous.

Rachel laid down next to Brooke, but found that she was squishing some papers, she slowly picked them up.

"Fetal Reduction?" she red the top of the paper softly.

Haley took the papers and began to read as Brooke sat up.

"The doctor said…" Brooke rested her head on Rachel's shoulder "That it would be nearly impossible for me to carry all five babies to term without endangering the health of one of the babies or my own" Brooke explained. "So he suggested fetal reduction"

"How long do you have to make a decision?" Haley held Brooke's hand.

"The end of the week…because we found out so late" Brooke nodded.

Rachel rubbed her arm. She certainly didn't envy Brooke. How could any parent be asked to make a decision like that?

"What did Chase say?" Haley asked

Brooke shook her head. Chase had said absolutely nothing. Once the novelty wore off, he was silent, the whole ride home, the whole night and all morning. They were both in shock. This pregnancy was very much unplanned, but they thought they could handle it. But five children? Right off the bat? To first time parents? It didn't seem possible.

"Well what do you want to do?" Rachel pondered

Brooke rubbed her face.

"I don't know. I'm just…so confused. It feels like a dream" Brooke held her head.

Her head aches were still persisting, her nausea was far from gone and to add to it all, heart burn had set in.

"Well is their anything we can do?"

Brooke thought.

"Actually…I'm starving" she nodded with a laugh.

"That's because your eating for six" Haley shrugged as she helped Brooke out of bed.

"Jesus!" Rachel gasped.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Brooke rolled her eyes.

It seemed as though she had doubled in size over night. She looked a lot more pregnant than she really was.

Nathan and Chase stood when Brooke entered the room.

"Hi" Brooke smiled to Nathan as she made her way over to the couch.

She sat down next to Chase, "What?" she asked softly. He was staring at her.

"Nothing" he shook his head "You just…you look beautiful" he told her.

She smiled. That was probably the last thing she looked, but she squeezed his hand.

"Are they going to kiss?" James whispered to his father

"I certainly hope not" Nathan covered his eyes.

Brooke laughed, as she watched everyone around her hustle about.

"Hey, Chase. Did Ryan finish his bottle?" Rachel asked

"Yes Five ounces" Chase brought the bottle to the sink.

"Haley, do you remember what channel the game is on?" Nathan pressed the remote

"Try 5?"

"Mommy, I wana play outside" James begged Haley.

"James, I need five minutes ok" Haley told him firmly.

Brooke shook her head, studying the TV. The game was just starting. Number 5 was going up for the jump ball, their were five guys to each team. The team had won 5 championships.

It was absolutely ridiculous. It was like reality wouldn't let her forget. She stood.

"You ok?" Chase asked as he came back to the living room.

"Come here" Brooke pulled him into the bathroom.

Haley and Rachel looked at Nathan, he just shrugged.

"You going to be sick?" he asked her

"No" she shook her head

"Do you want to have sex?" he asked confused

He had red about elevated hormones online.

"No!" Brooke shot down that idea. "You'll be lucky if I ever have sex with you again super sperm" she shouted.

"Maybe we should go?" Nathan covered James's ears.

"Calm down, please, just relax" Chase rubbed her arms "Deep breathes" Brooke did as he asked.

She calmed herself down, so they could have a rational conversation.  
"We need to make a decision, and we need to make it now" she told him

"About, about the babies?" he asked

Brooke nodded.

"Well I've been up all night, and I just…I cant make up my mind" he told her as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

He had a feeling this would be a long chat.

"Me either" she folded her arms "I mean, how can they really expect people to? It's…it's to hard" she sat leaned against the door.

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record…I'm ok with anything you decide, Brooke I mean, it's your body and you know what you can physically handle. Just know that…if something ever happened to you…I'd be lost" he whispered

She rolled her eyes.

"While that may be true…it sounds like you weaseling your way out of having to make this decision" she spat

"I'm just trying to be supportive!" he defended himself

"I don't want your support! I want you to make the damn decision!" she covered her face.

"Well I'm not going to, not on my own" he told her.

"Well than what good are you, exactly?" she shouted

Their was a knock on the door.

"What?!" they both asked

"Uh…it's me Nathan…we're just going to head out now-"

Brooke cracked the door open.

"Thanks for coming" she nodded

"No problem" Nathan called out as they left the house.

Brooke closed the door again, looking back at Chase.

He stood and walked towards her.

"What?" she whispered

"Let me out" he told her

"But we have to-"

"Please…let me out…of this room" he said slowly.

"Chase, I didn't-"

"Now" he told her softly but with a hint of agitation.

Brooke moved over, allowing him to leave. The next thing she heard was the front door slamming shut.

Normally she would have sunk down to the floor and cried.

But she feared she might not be able to get up on her own.

With his hands stuffed in his pockets, Chase walked down the street, feeling very guilty.

He wanted to make this decision, but he just couldn't.

And it seemed like the world was rubbing it in his face.

A father and son were eagerly engaged in a snow ball fight.

One Family was outside building a snowman in their front yard.

It was everything Chase had ever wanted. That perfect, American dream. It wasn't just girls who dreamed about landing the big promotion and living in a big beautiful house with kids running around.

He wanted that, but he knew he needed to find the right girl. And as early as three months ago, he still wasn't sure that Brooke…was…the one.

But now he didn't have very much of a choice. They were stuck together, forever. She had to be that girl for him. And while they had been pretending to play house and having fun together the jig was up and all bets were off. They had to make it work now.

All he had to do, was tell her that.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number.

"Nathan Scott?" Nathan answered his phone.

"Can you meet me downtime?" Chase asked

"Sure,"

"See you in a few"

Brooke grew tired of pacing the house, very quickly. She plopped down on the couch, pulling the lap top into her lap.

But she was tired of hearing about the woes of motherhood, she got enough of that from Rachel and Haley.

She knew she would have at least one baby in 9 months, and that baby would need lots of stuff. Fun stuff.

The best internet shopper this side of town, Brooke eagerly went to her favorite stores and looked through page after page.

A cute Primo car seat caught her eye, for only $219 it could be hers, she grabbed her calculator and multiplied by 5. That would be…. $1095.

An adorable triple stroller was on sale for just $229. But of course she would need at least 2. That's… $458.

There was a really cute high chair for just $79.99. Times five…$399

Brooke wondered, how many kids could you actually put in a $319 crib?

She sighed.

Did people have fetal reductions for economic reasons?

Because the way she saw it…she was going to have to spend her life savings on things that would only be good for a few months.

She looked around the apartment.

Not to mention that the tiny 2 bedroom apartment could barely hold more than 2 of anything.

They would need a bigger place.

She began regret not taking her fathers check.

She pushed herself of the couch and walked back to the bedroom, where she kept her full body mirror. She slowly walked in front of it, turning to the side. She placed her hand on her growing baby bump.

It was undeniable…she was pregnant. (as if she needed some more reassurance)

She grabbed her purse, she had to get out of the apartment.

With her big winter coat wrapped around her, she pushed open the door to her office and slowly walked in, passing everyone. Who seemed to be staring.

"Brooke!" Jill said surprised to see her.

"Hey" Brooke smiled

"Oh my god, please tell me your coming back. I'm going crazy with all these incompetent people around me" she pointed around

"I hope so, I just…is Dave around?" she asked

"Dave is right here" Dave himself appeared in the office building.

"Hi" Brooke smiled

"Hi" he nodded as he flipped through some papers.

"I was wondering if I could talk to your for a minute, or five?" she laughed to herself.

"Go ahead?" he sat down on a desk.

"Well I thought maybe we could talk in private-"  
"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front everyone. I'm sure" he said, still preoccupied.

Brooke smiled at Jill, Jill smiled back

"Ok…well…I have some news" Brooke nodded

"Everyone Brooke has news!" Jill shouted and a few people crowded around.

Brooke gulped.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted.

Everyone except for Jill and Dave burst out laughing! Laughing with such enthusiasm, that it made Brooke feel like a fool.

A huge, fat, starving fool.

"Are you serious?" Jill asked as everyone quieted down.

"I don't believe you" Dave shook his head.

"Well why would I lie?" Brooke asked as she unzipped her coat turning to the side.

The whole room gasped and than fell silent.

"and that's not all…I'm having…quints" she said softly.

"As in five?" Dave asked her.

"Yes…as of right now' she said the last part to herself.

"No! No! No!" Dave moaned as he sank into some bodies chair.

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"You're my skinny girl! My closer! My gogetter!" he explained with great exaggeration.

"Well I can still work…I just really cant…go out and…party, that much…at all…any more" she sighed.

Pregnancy was boring.

"Can I fire her?" Dave asked Jill with sincerity.

"Not legally" Jill leaned back.

"I could make something up" Dave informed her

"Yea but…you wouldn't really put a pregnant girl on the street would you?" Brooke made a face, rubbing her belly.

"Damn it" Dave put his head down, banging it repeatedly on the desk.

"Well you know…if Brooke…took care of most of my office work, I would have a lot more time to work out at the gym, loose a few pounds" Jill offered.

"Whatever, you two work it out" Dave said as he went to his office to mope.

Brooke smiled "thanks" she nodded to Jill.

"See you Monday" Jill went back to her work.

Brooke nodded and walked to the door.

"And Brooke?" Jill called out and Brooke turned around "Congratulations"

Brooke slowly opened the apartment door, Chase was home, sitting on the couch.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi" he said, turning the Tv off.

She pulled her coat off and hung it up.

"This is a lot of money" Chase held up the paper she had been scribbling on.

"Tell me about it" she laughed as she sat down next to him.

"Sorry I just left like that" he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" she told him.

Chase nodded. "Where did you go?" he wondered

"Work…I told everyone…the news" she shrugged

"What did they say?"

"Not much" she laughed

"I was thinking" they both said at the same time.

They smiled and looked down. "You first" Chase grabbed her hand.

"I was thinking" she said as she studied his hand "What if we just…roll with the punches, you know? I cant make this decision, I don't think you can…so lets just…not make it"

Chase smiled

"I'm glad you said that" he told her

"Why is that?" she asked as he got up and walked over to the coat rack.

"Because I bought you something today?"

"Is it a cupcake?"

"No" he laughed as he pulled the box out of his coat pocket.

He brought the box back to her, and sat down.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

She was pretty sure that she already knew was it was.

"It was an impulse buy but…I just figured…I might…make an honest woman out of you" he laughed as he opened the box.

Revealing a cute little engagement ring.

"It's not the nicest or the one I wanted to buy you…or the one you deserve" he admitted

"I love it" Brooke whispered.

"Really?" he asked with a chuckle.

Brooke wiggled her hand around, indicating that he should slip it on to her finger. He slid the ring on her left hand, kissing it gently.

"There's you no pressure you know…it's just…I want you to know that…this is it for me. And that I'm not going anywhere. No matter how…useless I may be"

"Come here" Brooke laughed as she pulled him into a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you" she whispered.

Chase rubbed her back "I love you too" he repeated what had been on his mind all day.

They slowly pulled away, Brooke lightly kissed him on the lips. She leaned against him as they cuddled.

"Is this really what it's going to cost?" Chase wondered, picking up the paper again.

"Naa" she nodded "I just have expensive taste" she admitted with a laugh.

"And your absolutely sure about this?" the doctor asked them for the third time.

They thought that it was imperative to get to the doctors the very next day to inform him of their plan.

"Yes" Brooke looked at Chase.

"We are" Chase added

"Ok…well…I am more than capable of taking on this load. You do understand that this is a high risk pregnancy, yes?" the doctor asked

"Yes" they both nodded

"And that you'll need to be in her ten times more than any of your friends were?"

"Absoultley"

"and that whatever directions I give you must be followed to the T?"

"Of course"

"Well than" the doctor smiled "I'm in"

"Great" Brooke nodded as she squeezed Chase's hand.

"As of right now, tests results look great, Brooke…your in perfect health. I still want to see you once a month. And always always call if you feel some time of irregularity"

"I'm almost sure you'll rescind that by month 4" she laughed

"Nonsense" the doctor laughed as they headed out of his office and into the busy clinic. "You know why?" he asked them.

"Why is that?" Chase asked as they walked over to the receptionists desk.

"Because hopefully in 30 weeks will have 5 bouncing babies" they all laughed

"I doubt your going to here anything" Brooke said as she licked her spoon.

"I red online that the babies are already a few inches long and that all their enternal organs are formed" Chase said, his ear pressed to Brooke's belly.

"And what did it say about all the bathroom trips?" Brooke said as she slid off the couch and scurried to the bathroom.

"That would be your uterus pressing up against your bladder" Chase informed her.

"Well when's it going to go away?" she called from the bathroom.

"I didn't read that far, somebody needed Chunkey Monkey" he reminded her while picking up the empty container.

"It was very good" Brooke winked as she sat back down

"And you didn't save me any" he pouted.

"Sure I did" she winked

"Oh yea?"

"Yep" she kissed him once, twice and than again.

"Tastey" he winked.

"Shut up" she laughed as she cuddled with him under the couch, The news interrupting their conversation.

"Thank you Lisa, I'm Melissa Delion reporting live from down town Wilmington in front of the Wilmington Wellness Center with breaking and exciting news. It seems as though late yesterday afternoon an ultrasound revealed that the first set of Quints in Willmington North Carolina was on the way! A local young couple, who informed the clinic that they would proceed with the pregnancy today, are the proud parents to be, and though they have yet to be identified, everyone is dying to know-"

Chase turned the TV off.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	8. Week 13

Week 13:

"I just think it's crazy. I know there are tons of confidentiality laws" Chase crossed his arms as they sat in the doctors office.

"Of course there are, and I didn't tell anyone. I cant help it that somebody leaked your information…but I am terrible sorry" the doctor promised

Brooke zoned out as Chase and the doctor went back and forth. She was focused on one thing…and one thing only.

The chocolate dipped Boston cream donut sitting on the doctor's desk.

She bit down on her lip.

"Are you going to eat that?" she blurted

Chase and the doctor looked at her.

"Yes" the doctor pulled his donut closer to him.

"Just asking" she whispered

"All I'm saying is, we're trusting you with our…children's…life's…how do we know that your staff is capable of handling this?" he sat forward.

"We have provided prenatal care to many woman with high risk pregnancies and multiples. Just last week one of my patients delivered 3 healthy babies" he explained.

"Chase, they didn't do it on purpose" Brooke coaxed her fiancé.

"Brooke, do you want the whole world to know our business?" he asked her

"No, I want a Jelly donut. But if the whole world wants to see something…we can give them a link to our baby registry" Brooke smiled

"As few nurses as it takes" Chase pointed to the doctor as they all stood.

"You have my word" they exited the office.

"What no news crew?" Chase asked sarcastically as they walked out to the car.

"Chase Relax" Brooke smiled as she slipped her arm threw his.

"Brooke, I'm just trying to protect us" he shook his head

"From who? Barbra Walters? Martha Stewart? It's nothing" she assured him.

"Let's get breakfast"

"Now, your speaking my language" Brooke laughed

Chase let Brooke out at the diner, he would go park the car. She walked inside the friendly family run dinner. She sat in a booth. She figured she should, while she still could.

"Who knocked you up?" a deep voice asked.

Brooke looked up from the menu and at the man. She looked back down at the menu.

"Gee Cooper…you don't call, you don't write? I never would have taken you for the type a guy to hit and run…oh wait…I did"

Cooper slid out of his booth and into hers.

"How is she?" he asked

"Rachel? She's great. And your son? He's amazing" Brooke nodded, putting her menu down.

"She kept the baby?" he whispered

"that's why you're here, isn't it? To see the baby?" she asked confused

"I didn't know she had the baby, I thought…I just assumed…"

"Rachel would never do that" Brooke stared at him.

"I'm starving…." Chase trailed off as he found Cooper sitting down.

"I was just leaving" Cooper said to the stunned Chase.

"cooper?" Brooke called out, the man stopped. "If you aren't going to help her…than just stay away"

Cooper left the diner.

"Don't you think that should be up to Rachel?" Chase wondered

"She doesn't need him, she's finally doing good. He'll just screw everything up"

"What about Ryan?"

"I think I'm going to have pancakes…and French toast" she nodded

"He deserves a father."

"With an omelet"

"Brooke" Chase called out to her and she looked up "Any father, is better than no father"

Brooke put her menu down. "and that's were you would be wrong. Look at Nathan and Lucas? Look at me and you? No dads, and just fine" she whispered

"But-"

"Now let's look at Cooper. I've no Cooper since I was 13! That was when he was buying beer for Nathan's slumber parties. Than he fell of the face of the earth. Than Nathan goes to spend some quality time with him and he ends up in the hospital. Next thing you know, he's calling 17 year old girls at 2 in the morning for some 'fun'. A seventeen year old Rachel to be exact. Than he knocks her up and disappears again" she finished

"Maybe he's-"

"Up for father of the year? I don't think so"

Chase nodded, he wouldn't aggravate her farther.

"I think I'm going to faint" Jill sighed as she paced in front of Brooke's desk.

"Have you eaten…anything…at all?" Brooke looked up, munching on a snack

"What would be the point…your eating for all of us!" she pointed around the office.

"I'm eating for six" Brooke pointed at her.

"Whatever" Jill shook her head.

"Jill!" Dave came out of his office "Ready for tonight's company party?" he asked her

"Lost three pounds" she nodded nervously

"Impressive" Dave left the office.

Brooke shook her head

"Are you coming?" Jill asked her

"Out to a club? I think the lack of food is affecting your memory" Brooke pointed to her stomach.

"You can still come, if you don't drink, I guess" she shrugged

"what would be the fun in that?" Brooke smiled

After everyone had cleared out of the office, the door opened. Brooke looked up from her computer, Lucas was standing before her.

"Working late?" he smiled

"What's in the bag?" Brooke asked

"The most…delicious…decadent…moist…sugary…chocolaty…cake…this side of North Carolina" he whispered

Her eyes lit up

"What do you say?" he asked her

"You had me at delicious" she laughed as he presented her with a slice.

"So I heard about you on the news last night" Lucas watched her.

"Yea, crazy right? Soon I'll be a local celebrity" she winked

"Cant wait to read about it" Lucas ate his cake.

It was than that he noticed Brooke's new piece of jewelry.

"Are congratulations in order?" he pointed to her left hand.

Brooke laughed "Crazy right? Somebody actually wants to marry me" she nodded.

"who wouldn't?" Lucas asked softly.

She looked up at him.

"Sorry I'm late-" Chase burst in.

He had dropped her off and was their to pick her up.

"Lucas just brought me some of the restaurants cake" Brooke smiled

"That's nice of him" Chase nodded

"I was in the neighborhood" Lucas stood "Enjoy" he nodded as he exited.

"Have a good day at work, sweetheart?" she smiled up at him.

"Yea" he nodded

He helped her with her coat and escorted her outside.

"Do me a favor" he opened her door "Can we not make it a habit of me walking in and finding you with strange men?" he asked

"Deal, Cooper definitely qualifies as strange but Lucas? He's my friend, our friend" she added.

"Yep" he nodded.

Perhaps, too good of a friend.

"What is this?" Brooke pointed to her plate

"That is Tuna on rye," he smiled as he handed her a napkin.

"But I don't like Tuna" she looked at him.

"I know but…it's good for the baby, babies" he nodded

"But…I don't like Tuna" she whispered

She made a puppy face.

"How about a chicken salad?" he asked her.

"Can I use a thick creamy dressing?" she begged

"I gets it's a compromise" he nodded as he bit into her tuna sandwich.

"The doctor said I can eat whatever I want" Brooke reminded him

"Yea, but I don't want to hear it in 7 months when you put on two times the weight necessary" he said as he made the salad

"I think we both know I'm going to be as big as a house" Brooke sighed,

"A brick house" Chase sighed as he sat down again.

"think I'll ever get my body back" she sighed as she mixed her salad

"Probably not" he ate the sandwich.

"That's depressing" she whispered

"No ones more upset than me" he mumbled

"Hey" she elbowed him

He laughed.

"Don't worry…that's not why I love you" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Than why do you love me?" she asked seductively as she put her salad down.

"there are so many reasons" he whispered as he put the sandwich down.

"An example please" she brought him closer

He laughed as they began to kiss, she let her hands make their way into his hair. She pulled him down on top of her. But than he pulled away

"What?" she asked

"It's weird" he complained

"shut up" she kissed him but he pulled away again.

"Brooke, please don't make me" he complained

"Chase! The doctor said it was ok" she pulled him down

"But I-"

The phone began to ring

"Look at that, I'll get it" Chase jumped up.

"There goes my body and my sex life" Brooke ate her salad.

"Hi…yea, we're fine…oh…uh…sure. Ok…well we do have some news, see you soon" he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked

"Our parents…they asked if they could come over…and I figured we could tell them the news"

"Our parents? Together-…what news?" she shook her head

"Us getting engaged…unless you don't-"

"No, no it's fine-"

The door bell rang.

"I guess they weren't to far away" Brooke rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Be nice" Chase swung the door.

Brooke's parents busted in with excitement, Chase's mother followed.

"They practically kidnapped me" she whispered to her son

He simply laughed as he helped her with her coat.

"How are you dear?" Brooke's mother fawned over her.

"Fine mom," Brooke waved her away, she was confused

One day they were telling her to have an abortion the next they were doting grandparents? It wasn't right.

"We saw you on the news yesterday, how come you didn't tell us you were having quintuplets" her dad gushed

"Quintuplets" Chase's mother Amanda looked at him.

"So you didn't catch the news last night?" he laughed

"No…" she said in shock.

"No worries Mandy, it's going to be amazing" Brooke's mother, Shelly, whispered.

"And expensive" Amanda squeezed Chase's hand.

She knew that she would have to help them.

"can I get anybody anything to drink?" Brooke asked as she stood

"I'll have a white wine" Brooke's father, Tim, sat down.

Brooke returned with a beer and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked confused

"A beer, all we have" she sat down next to Chase

"But I don't like beer"

Chase laughed, apparently the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"So, you said you had some news?" Amanda asked, still shocked.

"Yea, we do" Brooke smiled as she looked over at Stephen, squeezing his hand.

Chase looked down at her. "We're engaged" he said without looking up.

"Oh my god!" Shelly squealed "That's great!" she hugged the two.

"So much for asking, huh?" Tim laughed.

Everyone sat awkwardly.

"Kidding, kidding!" he laughed

"Congratulations, welcome to the family" Amanda hugged Brooke

"Thanks" Brooke smiled

It was nice to be around someone who was acting…normally.

Even if 'normally' met being in complete shock.

"Well I'm super excited. I cant wait, this is a mother's dream, you know" Shelly explained "I've been looking forward to this since you were just a little girl" she gushed.

"And Amanda, don't worry about a thing, this is the job for the parents of the bride" Tim nodded

"Gee, thanks" the woman nodded.

"So have you set a date?" Amanda shrugged

"No, we haven't really…even talked about it" Brooke laughed uncomfortably.

"Well before or after the babies are born?

At the same time,

Brooke said "After"

And Chase said "Before"

They looked at each other.

"Uh oh" Shelly and Tim laughed.

"Chase I don't want to have a shotgun wedding" she laughed

"Well I don't want our kids to be born to unwedded parents" he stated his firm belief

"What's the big deal?" she shrugged

"I don't know but…just from past experience…the more we put stuff off, it never happens…"

"You mean like filling birth control prescriptions?" she crossed her arm

Chase rubbed his face.

"No" he stated "I just don't want our children to feel like-"

"Bastards? It's completely understandable" Tim nodded

"So what's a shotgun wedding going to prove?" Brooke asked

"That we love each other and that we are going to be together, forever" he stated, looking at the adults in the room.

"Awww," Amanda whispered.

She had raised a fine young man.

"We don't need a big party and a white dress to prove that we love each other, right?" she looked to her parents.

"True, very true" Tim agreed with his daughter.

"We don't need it, but it's some special that I want to enjoy. We aren't going to be able to enjoy it with 5 newborns" he added

"Good one" Shelly pointed to him.

"Well I don't want to be confused with the cake when I walk into the reception a size 52!" Brooke crossed her arms.

"Nobody wants to be fat on their wedding day" Amanda nodded.

"We were just taking about how your body is never going to be the same" Chase reminded her.

"Well you never know, look at my mother, I have good genes" she pointed to Shelly

"Oh but you cant have plastic surgery for at least a few months" Tim said

"Timothy!" Shelly nudged him.

"If we do it after we wont be able to have a little honeymoon" Chase reminded her.

"I don't care" Brooke whispered

"Seems as though we have a little problem" Shelly whispered to Amanda

"Well you don't have to make any decisions tonight" Amanda tried to diffuse

the situation.

"But I have, I'm not getting married until I'm at least a size 13" Brooke said before getting up and locking herself in the bedroom.

"Don't worry, she may come around" Shelly told Chase.

"NO I WONT!" Brooke screamed from the bedroom.

"Perhaps we should go" Tim stood.

"Agreed" Shelly smiled "See you soon" she kissed Chase on the cheek and they were gone.

"Wow…" Amanda sighed

"I have no clue what I'm doing" Chase plopped down next to his mother.

"Your doing everything you can" Amanda squeezed his hand.

Brooke pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"I just keep upsetting her, I cant do anything right" he said confused

"Her body is going through so many changes, it's kind of like hitting puberty all over again" Amanda explained

"But why does she have to take it out on me?"

"We always take pain out on those we love the most. Because she know's you'll never leave"

"I don't exactly have a choice" he whispered.

Brooke woke up the next morning, feeling better. But Chase's words were still on her mind.

'I don't exactly have a choice' he had said.

And here she was carrying around all five of his children at once, when he didn't even want to be their.

She ventured out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, Chase was nowhere to be found. Untill the door opend and he burst in.

"Oh, your awake" he smiled

He was unaware that she had overheard his comment.

"I'm going to make you the most amazing blueberry pancakes, that you have ever taste" Chase laughed as he unpacked the groceries

"Actually I'm not hungry" she whispered, looking down.

"But…your always hungry" Chase said confused

"I'm just going to get ready, I'm supposed to meet Rachel to go shopping" she said softly

"Uh…ok" he shrugged

Brooke nodded and left him in the kitchen alone, utterly confused.

When he heard her turn on the shower, he knocked on the door and entered.

"Just don't flush" she sighed

"I don't have to go" he said

"Than what is it?" she let the warm water trickle down her bulging belly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, studying his face in the mirror.

"I'm fine, I'm feeling good" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Your sure?"

"Yes! God…" she cried.

"Brooke" he pulled the shower curtain open as she sat down in the tub "What is it?" he asked as he switched off the water.

"If you don't want to be here, please just tell me" she cried.

"Why would you say that?" he cupped her face, brushing her hair wait hair away.

"I heard you last night" she pushed his hands away

"Heard me say what?" he said confused

"That you didn't have a choice, that you couldn't leave even if you wanted to" she cried.

Chase helped her out of the tub and into a towel.

He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back.

She cried as she buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt.

"I need you…to want to be here" she cried

"I do, I do" he rocked her back and forth.

"that's not what you said last night" she laughed as she dried her tears, wrapping her arms around him.

"Because I was frustrated, your tempter tatrums are a little hard to deal with" he explained

"Well what are you going to do when you have five teenagers throwing tantrums?" she smiled

"Hopefully they to will just lock themselves in their room" he made her laugh.

They just stood in the bathroom for a bit longer.

"I'm sorry" she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you" she promised "And I will marry you…any day, twice a day…pregnant or not"

"Good" he nodded "But I've been thinking…I want a hot bride…I mean..HOT"

Brooke laughed hugging him tightly "We'll see"

"But we should start saving for the lypo now, right?"

"CHASE!"

ATTENTION READERS!!!

Just a little tidbit, anybody who likes Rachel and Nathan together, should check out this little story I posted called, "Do as I say, Not as I Do"


	9. Week 14

Week 14:

"Ok ladies! Ujjayi!" the instructor called out.

Brooke slowly filled her lungs with air and than exhaled, letting her stomach compress. She repeated this process slowly.

"Ok, everybody up!" the young woman in her 30's said with such energy and excitement "Let's squat" she decided

they all pulled their chairs in front of them.

"Ok girls relax that buttocks!"

"Oh my gosh" Rachel snickered

"Ow! Ow!" Haley laughed as she held on to Rachel's arm.

Brooke looked over at them.

"Sorry, sorry" Rachel smiled

Brooke faced forward again. Breathing in and out slowly.

"Ok, everybody down slowly" the instructor whispered

"Thank god" Haley whispered

she was stretching muscles she didn't know she had. And she had already had a baby.

"Now, for the cobblers pose!"

"Speaking of cobblers, Macy's is having an amazing shoe sale" Rachel whispered

"We should definitely go" Haley nodded

"I saw these really cute-"

Brooke gave up trying to stretch her pelvic muscles. She grabbed her things and entered the room.

Haley and Rachel scrambled to catch up with her.

"Brooke! Slow down" they finally reached her.

"I was trying to take that seriously" Brooke informed them.

"So, we're we" Rachel smiled

"Oh yea, we're they pumps or flats?"

"Pumps"

"Rachel" Haley nudged her

"Damn it" the red head cursed

"You guys are my friends, you supposed to be there for me" Brooke whined

"We are! But yoga just isn't our thing" Haley explained "Why cant we just walk or something?"

"Because that's not fun" Brooke complained

"And neither is stretching our bodies into positions they don't belong into" Rachel whispered.

"I was on the verge of hyperventilating" Brooke admitted

"Come on" Haley laughed as she put her arm around Brooke.

"Now I'm thinking this is much more your style" Rachel said as they crossed the street and entered a nail salon.

"I think your right" Brooke laughed.

"Since when do you read the paper?" Nathan asked as Chase flipped through the pages.

"I'm looking through the want ads" Chase nodded, feeding Ryan a bottle at the same time.

"You really need another job?" Nathan asked confused

"Dad, you lost" James crossed his arms.

"Well I don't like Candy land anyways" Nathan informed his son.

"Because you loose, every time" James said as he took out a book.

"Brooke's going to be out of work soon, and were going to have five babies…that's going to expensive" Chase sighed.

"Well maybe going to the press isn't such a bad thing. That woman on TLC, the one with sextuplets…they even gave her a tummy tuck" Nathan nodded

"I'm not going to use my kids, their not a freak show" Chase shook his head.

Although a tummy tuck for Brooke would be nice. Very nice.

"Well maybe Lucas can give you a job, at the restaurant" Nathan suggested

"Doing what, bussing tables?" Chase laughed

Talk about a blow to the ego.

"Or a waiter, tips would be really good, right?" Nathan reminded him.

"Maybe, but definitely not at Luke's' Chase shook his head.

"Could Brooke get you a job at a club or something? Maybe a bartender?" Nathan asked

"That's the thing, I don't want Brooke to know" Chase added.

"Your not going to tell her? She may be pregnant but she can still work" Nathan reminded him.

Both Haley and Rachel worked up until they went into labor.

Haley because she like to work, Rachel because she had to work.

"Could you imagine that conversation. I know your carrying a basketball team but do you mind getting a second job?"

"True…but…you cant do it by yourself" Nathan said as he took Ryan and began to burp him.

"my mom did it, so can I" Chase said as he circled an add.

Ryan burped loudly.

"I guess he agrees"

"That was amazing" Brooke exited the saloon, invigorated.

"Much better than the Cobbler position, right?" Haley laughed

"Hahaha. Well now I'm hungry" Brooke informed them.

"I know the perfect place"

"On the house" Lucas said as he presented their table with all the goodies they could ever want.

"And that's why this is the perfect place" Haley smiled

"Can you sit for a minute?" Brooke wondered as she scooted in, making room.

"Actually I'm taking care of something in the kitchen, but I'll be back" Lucas winked as he walked away.

Rachel watched as Brooke smiled and than looked out the window.

"Can I ask you a questioned without you completely freaking out?" Rachel asked softly.

Brooke looked up "No promises" she laughed

Rachel looked over her shoulder. She could see Lucas was busy.

"Do you ever…think about how your life would be different if you chose Lucas over Chase?" she asked

Haley nearly chocked on her drink.

Brooke's jaw originally dropped, but she quickly closed her mouth.

"Why would you ask that?" Brooke wondered.

"I just…I see the way he looks at you-"

"We're friends" Brooke nodded

"But the night of the opening-"

"Nothing happened" she stated.

"Well maybe something should have…" Rachel looked down at her plate.

"I cant believe your saying this to me" Brooke sat back

"I love Chase to death, he's an amazing guy." Rachel informed her "But part of me always thought you and Lucas made more sense" she whispered

"Was that before or after you tried to steel him from me?" Brooke crossed her arms.

"That was high school Brooke" Rachel explained "and FYI…before… during and after"

Brooke covered her face, "I cant believe you would bring this up…here…and now"

"Brooke I'm sorry-"

"Everything ok?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to Brooke.

Brooke whipped away the last tear and stared at Rachel.

"She's just a little upset, Rachel ate the last brownie" Haley covered.

"Don't cry" Lucas laughed as he put his arm around her "Theirs plenty more. For everyone" he smiled as he rubbed her belly.

Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"Oh my god" Haley whispered

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at.

"Is that-"

"Cooper" Rachel whispered to herself.

"Did I forget to mention he's in town?" Brooke busied herself by buttering her bread.

Rachel stared at her.

Now they were even.

"What me to get rid of him?" Lucas asked Rachel

"Please" She said with a sigh.

Lucas exited the booth and made his way to the front door.

"Lucas!" Cooper smiled as he hugged the kid. The kid who had became a man. "This is a nice place you got here" he nodded.

"Thanks" Lucas blocked his view of the booth "But nows not really a good time. You think you could come back later?" he wondered

"Are you kicking me out?" Cooper asked confused

"No, it's just…not good timing" he nodded

Cooper looked around

"Is she here?" He asked softly.

"Come on Coop, I don't need any trouble in my restaurant-"

Cooper pushed passed him. Lucas wasn't his nephew.

Lucas motioned for his two security guards to follow him.

Cooper spotted the girls in the corner and made his way over to them.

"Oh god," Rachel covered her face.

"Rachel, can we please just talk?" he asked once he reached them.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Haley spat

"Well how about you let her tell me that" he argued with Haley.

"Cooper just get out of here" Brooke informed him

"Shut up, both of you. Rachel! Just look at me" Cooper pleaded

She kept her head down.

"I want to see my son" he gritted

"Because all of a sudden you care?" Haley laughed.

"What would you know-"

"I know you have no right being a father" Haley spat.

"Rachel!" He pounded his fist on the table and the three girls jumped.

"Excuse me, your going to have to come with us" one of the security guards put his arm on Cooper.

"I'm going" he snatched his arm out of his grasp.

Rachel watched as the security guards escorted him out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry" Rachel covered her face as she cried.

"It's not your fault that he's a jerk" Haley comforted her.

Brooke squeezed her hand.

"Just ignore him and he'll stay away" she whispered

Rachel was silent.

"That's what you want, right?" Haley asked

Rachel let go of Brooke's hand.

"Yea, that's what I need" she nodded.

The girls made their way back to Brooke's apartment.

"Hey" Chase smiled as Brooke entered.

She smiled back. She always thought it was amazing how his face lit up when she entered the room. She wondered if her face lit up as well?

"Hi" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Everything ok?" he whispered as she watched Rachel quickly gather her things.

"Not so much" she whispered back.

"thanks so much guys" Rachel said as she grabbed the diaper bag and the bottles off the counter.

"Any time" Chase smiled, still holding Ryan.

"We'll bring these down to the car" Nathan informed the girls as they headed out of the apartment, Chase behind him, after giving the baby to Brooke.

"Rachel, are you mad at me?" Brooke asked the girl.

"No Brooke, just disappointed" she laughed as she took Ryan from his godmother.

"I only saw him two days ago! I didn't think you would want to see him"

"Well thank you for making that decision for me!" Rachel shouted as Ryan began to cry. "I'm sorry-"

"You don't think I know what's best for me and my child?" Rachel laughed "Well take a look in the mirror Brooke and start worry about your kids…not mine"

And with that, Rachel stormed out of the apartment, leaving Brooke and Haley speechless.

Brooke placed a hand over her growing belly.

"she didn't mean that" Haley whispered

Brooke nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

Haley exited the apartment as well. And after a life time, Chase returned.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked her

"Nothing" Brooke shook her head as she rummaged through the kitchen.

"Obviously something is wrong, and nobody wants to own up to it" Chase followed her.

"We ran into Cooper today. And Rachel found out that I ran into him earlier in the week" She said as she grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer.

"where did you see Cooper?" Chase asked confused

"Luke's restaurant-"  
"So you saw Lucas…" Chase handed her a spoon.

"Yea, and it's a good thing he was their, he had to have his security guards escort Cooper out of the place" Brooke sighed, she spooned some ice cream into her mouth.

But she quickly spit it into the garbage can.

"Yuck" she contorted her face.

"You love Butter Pecan-"

"Not any more" she tossed the ice cream in the garbage.

Chase watched as she plopped down on the couch. He followed her in, placing a pillow behind her back.

"doctor says you should try and not lay on your back" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Your to good to me" she smiled.

"Yet your still with me" He sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Always" she draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Maybe Rachel and Cooper can make it work…being that she's too good for him" Chase shrugged as he held her hand.

"Are you comparing me to Cooper?" she gasped as she sat up.

"No" Chase said firmly "I'm just saying…I did worn you-"

"So your saying I told you so?" she asked

Chase smiled, taking both her hands in his.

"I love you" he smiled

"Uh huh" she laughed.

"but I gotta go" he stood

"Where?" she asked confused

"Just, gotta go do something" he explained "a guy thing" he nodded

"Ok" she nodded

"See you later" he smiled before closing the door behind him.

As he got in the car he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the news paper clipping. Job number two, was just a few miles away.

Hours later, Brooke leaned up against a wall in her bedroom, practicing some more yoga. But she was getting bored.

She paced her room, finally deciding to take a trip down memory lane. She flipped through a photo album, landing on a photo of her and Rachel just after graduation.

They were the best of friends. Always had been, always would be.

Perhaps she shouldn't have kept Coopers appearance from her.

"I'm home" Chase entered, exhausted.

"I'm going out" she nodded as she jumped up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I have to go apologize to Rachel, or I wont be able to sleep" she informed him.

"Ok, be careful" he called out, plopping down onto the bed.

All the way to Rachel's home she rehearsed her speech. She was only trying to protect her friend and her godson. She never meant to make any decisions for her.

All of her thoughts seemed to disappear as she knocked on the door and Rachel opened it

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" she laughed

"I just wanted to apologize" Brooke pleaded "I'm so sorry"

Rachel sighed "Brooke it's ok, I get it" she nodded

"No, you don't. I thought I was being a good friend. I wanted to protect you and Ryan" Brooke tried to explain.

"and I really appreciate it, I know you didn't mean any harm" Rachel told her

"Exactly." Brooke nodded

"so we're good?" Rachel asked in a hurry.

"Yea! I just wanted to let you know, that I trust you with my life" Brooke laughed "And tell you that I know your smart enough not to get mixed up with Cooper-"

"Who's at the door?" Cooper appeared, shirtless with bed hair.

"Brooke-"

Brooke stepped back. She than realized what she had been to blind to see. Rachel's lips were swollen, her shirt was not buttoned correctly and her hair ratted.

"I didn't mean to interrupt" Brooke said as she slowly backed away.

"Brooke wait!" Rachel called out to her.

But Brooke kept walking.

Rachel closed the front door and leaned against it.

"Don't worry about her" Cooper said as he kissed Rachel's neck softly.

Suddenly Ryan began to scream.

"Kid's Crying" Cooper informed her

"thanks" she nodded

She pushed him off as she made her way to the nursery. This would be the first time Cooper saw Ryan. Since when he arrived, Ryan was already asleep.

Rachel picked him up but he was still screaming.

"wow" Cooper whispered

"Yea, can you hand me a diaper" Rachel laid him down on the changing table.

Cooper looked around, scratching his head. The screaming was affecting his thought process.

"Cooper" Rachel said aggravated "over there"

"Oh" Cooper said as he grabbed the diaper from out of the bag.

He handed to her.

Cooper simply peered over her shoulder, watching as the little boy flailed his arms and legs.

"How come he's all red?" he wondered

"Because he's screaming" Rachel stated the obvious.

"Why is he screaming?"

"Because he's a baby, that's what they do" she told him

"Can you make it stop?"

She turned and looked at him

"NO Cooper! I cant make him stop! Because he cant talk! He cant tell me what he wants. He cant tell me where it hurts! So how can I make it stop?" she asked him

Cooper rubbed his hands together, and than over his face.

"You know what?" he asked

"What?" she said as she finally changed the diaper and through Ryan over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go" he whispered

"What?" she asked confused.

"I gotta go" he nodded

Her jaw dropped, but than she realized. She wasn't surprised. This was when Cooper usually let. Just after sex and just before things got serious.

"Please tell me your kidding?" she whispered, with one last attempt.

"I'm sorry" he shook his head.

As if on cue, Ryan began to cry again.

Cooper fled the room and than the house.

Rachel let a few tears slip out before patting Ryan on the bottom.

"we'll be ok, your ok." She cried.

"I'm ok"


	10. Week 16

Week 16:

"I'm back" Brooke called as she entered the apartment late the next day.

"I was starting to worry" Chase laughed as he watched her waddle in, he was doing dishes in the kitchen.

"I know, but she needed me" Brooke shrugged off her coat.

Rachel had called first thing in the morning after a long night of crying and Brooke had rushed to her side and spent the day with her.

"How was it?" Chase wondered as he sat down next to her

"Uh…in a word…horrible" Brooke sighed "She just cried and cried…she kept begging me to tell her 'I told you so' but I just couldn't" she rested her head on his shoulder

"Probably because we were all secretly hoping that it would have gone differently" Chase rubbed circles on her back.

"Well in other news…Happy Four months" Chase smiled as Brooke rubbed her belly.

"Hey, you know, this morning I didn't even feel sick" she laughed

"That's because the worst of the morning sickness should be over." He pointed to the screen of his laptop sitting on the table.

"More research?" Brooke sighed.

"Yep, you know the babies are about the size of avocadoes now? You should be able to feel them moving around soon" he informed her.  
"Great! I get to be beat to a pulp inside out by 5 babies" she said sarcastically making Chase laughed.

The phone began to ring, which was surprising, after all it was late.

"Hello?" Chase answered "Are you sure? We had our appointment two days ago…ok…sure. Uh huh…alright, bye" Chase hung it up.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked concerned.

"The Clinic, the doctor wants to see us again… right now, she didn't say why" he studied her nervous expression.

"Guess we better get going" Brooke said softly, she was worried. Yet she managed to slowly roll off the couch, stretching her arms above a body that looked like it was ready to pop.

Half an hour later, Chase and Brooke sat nervously in Dr. Cruz's office; finally he entered and sat across from them.

"New pictures of your babies" he held them up, but he did not seem happy.

"Great, we can hang them on the fridge with the others" Brooke tried to lighten the mood.

"Sure" the doctor nodded "I just wanted to show you something" he put the photos down, five snap shots. He pointed to one, labeled baby D.

Chase could not help but smile as he admired the picture of his future child. The doctor pointed to a gray area just before the end of the frame.

"Is that a shadow?" Brooke asked quietly.

"No" Dr. Cruz frowned "After consulting with some of my colleagues and sending this photo across the country to every contact I have, we have reason to believe that what looks like a shadow is actually Baby E" he told them

"Another baby? Sextuplets?" Chase said in disbelief "How could you not see that before?"

"Oversight, disbelief…too much focus on the other five babies, there is no good excuse. But instead of pointing fingers we should be focusing on the new risk level" Dr. Cruz explained "This was already a high risk pregnancy and now it's naturally even riskier. So risky in fact that it changes our whole game plan. While I would love to be a part of this case I feel an obligation to recommend you to a specialist."

"But why?" Brooke said as she studied the photo.

"Look…" the doctor sighed. "I've done quadruplets…quintuplets was going to be a first, but sextuplets? It would be malpractice if I did not recommend you to some one more qualified." Dr. Cruz explained as he watched the young couple study the troubling photo.

"Can I say something?" he asked

"Go ahead," Chase nodded.

"I know that you two, along with your families have been processing this news for a few weeks now…but it's time to get serious. Six babies are growing inside your womb Brooke," he paused and Brooke rested a hand on her belly. "It's time to get serious, worst case scenario those babies could be here by the end of next month…you need to align yourself with a specialist who can form a world class team to monitor you and your unborn children…it's the only chance they may have at a normal life…" he whispered

"Well…are there any specialists in the area?" Brooke asked, she hadn't heard anything about other doctors delivering sets of sextuplets in the area.

"Not in state but there are some amazing doctors on the east coast, Florida, Pennsylvania, New York, I know moving would be-"

"We'll do it" Chase nodded. He looked over at Brooke, squeezing her hand, trying to hold it together for the both of them.

For the first time, this pregnancy was becoming real. It was no longer some distant event that was threatening to complicate their lives. It was changing their lives right now. The doctor gave them a list of medical centers throughout the country and urged them to make a decision quickly as possible so their treatment could resume, their medical records could be sent and they could begin preparing themselves.

"Pennsylvania?" Haley gasped

"The hospital there has delivered two successful sets of sextuplets" Chase explained

After doing a bit of research they had made a decision and brought their friends together to break the news. They had to leave right away.

"It's just…far" Nathan commented

"I have a house there, I'll have it ready for you by the end of the week" Lucas assured them.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"What about work?" Haley asked Chase, as she assumed Brooke was already on maternity leave.

He shrugged "I already talked to my boss, he doesn't think he can hold on to my position but I-."

"You stay and I'll go with Brooke" Rachel declared

"What?" Everyone else asked confused.

"He needs to work, Brooke can't go alone, Nathan and Haley have Jamie-"

"You have Ryan" Brooke reminded her.

"Yea but he's 4 months old, as long as he has his bottle and binky he's happy" Rachel squeezed Brooke's other hand. "I'm going with you"

Brooke turned to Chase. "We need the money" she whispered

Chase bit down on his lip, he did not want to be away from her, but how much could he do as she sat lying in a bed for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"I'll be there every chance that I can" Chase nodded and Brooke gave him a pained smile.

"So will we" Haley promised the couple

"Me too" Lucas nodded "As a matter of fact I have business in New York that I have been taking care of from here, if I pledge to make a few appearances they might send a private jet, Chase could catch a ride with me every weekend."

"That would be…great" Chase nodded

Brooke gave a loud sigh and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Pennsylvania here we come"

"Here Brooke, I brought you another suitcase" her mother scrambled around her, stuffing in the new maternity clothes they had bought quickly.

"Thanks" Brooke nodded, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Her mother paused "Are you all right?" she placed a hand gently on her knee.

Brooke shrugged "Six is a lot…" she whispered hoarsely.

Her mother gave her a squeeze. "Five was a lot.." she began folding the clothes again "But it's just like you said, you already know what not to do…you're going to do great"

Brooke wanted to smile, but all she could do was cry. Her mother sat down beside her and rubbed her back. It was probably a first, as she was never their when Brooke had her heart broken or had a stomach ache.

"What if something happens to one of them, what if one of them dies-"  
"Brooke." Her mother said to her firmly taking her by the shoulders "It's scary. Far scarier than anything I have ever had to endure. But you're a lot stronger than me. You can do this. You just have to be honest with yourself…yes it will be hard…but you're about to experience the greatest moment of your life" She whispered.

Brooke smiled as she whipped her tears. "Your better at pep talks than you think"

Her mother smiled, but got back to business "green slippers or blue?"

"Ok, so these are the keys and security codes." Lucas handed him an envelope "I have a car coming to pick up Brooke and Rachel. If you need anything else just let me know"

"Thanks" Chase stated "For everything" Lucas simple nodded "Brooke is lucky to have you in her life" Chase added.

"Hey," Lucas paused "I'd like to think that you're my friend to" he held out his hand.

Chase shook it, putting to rest all of their pervious squabbles and laying to rest the long standing competition for Brooke's heart.

"All ready" Brooke smiled as she came from the back of the apartment, her mother carrying one small bag

"That's all you're bringing?" Nathan asked confused

"Ha, we saved the rest for you dear" Shelly laughed as she patted Nathan on the shoulder, pointing back to the bedroom.

Everyone aside from Brooke and Chase headed to the back to get the rest of the bags.

"I'll miss you" Brooke whispered

"I'll miss you more" Chase kissed her forehead and let his hand rub her belly. "Your glowing today, you know"

"Thanks" she smiled as she cupped his face "I'll see you Friday, right?" she confirmed

"I will be there as soon as I can." He promised, hugging her tightly. "I wish we didn't have to do this…be a part" he murmured.

Brooke shrugged, because that was all she could bare "Were parents now…it's all about sacrifice" she smiled.

Chase laughed as he kissed her again. "Call me every night-" Chase was interrupted by Rachel bursting into the apartment, the car had picked her up on the way, which meant the car was here and ready to take Brooke away. Chase thought his heart would break.

"Hey" Brooke whispered as she lightly kissed him on the lips "this is the beginning of the rest of our lives" she smiled

Brooke hugged Haley, Nathan, little Jamie, Lucas and her Mom, as well as her Dad and future mother and law.

"Don't worry about a thing sweetheart, alright?" her father told her softly. "I won't fail you again" he whispered, and she squeezed his hand.

She hugged Chase one last time and gave him a long soft kiss.

"See you soon?"

"Sooner than soon"

Nearly 24 hours later, after many pit stops for bathroom and food breaks and a night in a hotel, Brooke Rachel and Ryan arrived at Lucas' suburban getaway. The home was beautiful, a bit big for two people and a baby let alone just Lucas.

The driver began to pull out all the bags after he had helped Brooke and Rachel out of the car. The girls looked up in awe at the home; they had not even realized that two women had come out of the house to greet them.

"Surprise" Karen and Deb said in unison

"Are you kidding" Brooke laughed as she hugged the two.

"Lucas Nathan and Haley were so worried about you two being up here alone, we knew that we had to be here" Karen rubbed Brooke's belly "But I can hardly believe this" she laughed

"Well lets go inside, you must be starving" Deb ushered them in

"Well I know I am, but somebody needs a bottle first" a fussy Ryan agreed with Rachel.

Brooke sat by herself in the large room that would be hers, it wasn't the master bedroom but it was on the first floor, which was probably better for her. But she was lonely

"Ok," Karen said as she brought in a few bags that Brooke would need right away. "Tomorrow morning you have a meeting at the hospital first thing to meet with all the doctors…" Karen trailed off as she studied Brooke.

Brooke looked up when the Karen went silent. "I'm listening I swear" she smiled

"I know" Karen nodded as she sat down, "But are you alright?" she whispered

"Yea, I just…I miss Chase…and for some really odd reason I miss my two bedroom apartment" Brooke laughed.

"I know…it's a lot…but just think…couple weeks from now…you're going to have a family…and be a mom" Karen said with excitement.

"Yea" Brooke stated "What's your take on that?" Brooke asked the women who she had spent so much time around as a teenager, whom she had aspired to be like.

"I think you're going to be like all new mothers…painfully nervous and ecstatic" Karen squeezed her hand with excitement.

"Right now I'm feeling like a new mother…tired" Brooke nodded sleepily

"Oh, ok, well I'll just leave this here for you," Karen patted the bags "and let you get some sleep" Karen hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her.

Brooke crawled up to the pillows and rested her head. She had been very good so far at assuring others that would be fine. Now she had the rest of the night as well as the next few months to convince herself.

"Look…I don't know if I'm having one of my hormonal mood swings, but it feels like we have been sitting her for forever" Brooke declared as she and Rachel sat in a large conference room.

A nurse had tried to buy the doctor and his medical team some time by showing the two around the state of the art NICU and delivery room and even the nursery.

"Not forever…more like…an hour!" Rachel declared angrily "I'm going to go find a nurse"

"No, stay here because I really have to pee" Brooke stood

"The minute you get up their going to come" Rachel sighed

"Well what do you suggest, peeing on him when he gets here? I saw a bathroom right down the hall" Brooke rushed out of the room.

She got a view stares and glances on her way back to the room, each insinuated 'what is that 12 month pregnant women do wandering around unattended' but she ignored them and burst back into the conference room.

Four doctors and six nurses and Rachel all looked up at her.

"Sorry" she blushed "Uh…I'm Brooke Davis" she smiled as she waddled back to her chair.

"I'm Dr. Nelson, sorry to have kept you waiting but today's busy." He nodded "I'll be the doctor overseeing your case and will perform the actual delivery of your babies. I've written up my plan as well as a specific time line which I would like to follow."

"Great" Brooke nodded "I have some questions-"

"All questions and concerns should be relayed to Dr.'s Smith, Grace and Won. They will be monitoring the babies before and after their birth as well as overseeing the nurses assigned to each child" He interrupted as he shuffled his papers and pointed to the various doctors and nurses around him.

"Ok-"

"You should prepare yourself to be admitted to the hospital. I anticipate that you'll have to be on a permanent bed rest in about a month so you will have to be monitored continuously here at the hospital. For the next four weeks I suggest remaining on bed rest at home and checking in for you examination each week. If you have any concerns you can contact the hospital at any time. Alright? Have a nice day" and without the blink of an eye Dr. Nelson got up and exited the room.

Brooke was stunned; she turned to Rachel with a horrified expression.

"I'll be right back" Rachel sprang to her feet and out the door.

"Are you serious" She called out, Dr. Nelson turned around

"Excuse me?" He asked

Rachel walked up to him.

"I said…are you serious…as in, is that seriously how you treat your patients, especially the ones who are high risk?" she asked

"Who are you again?" he asked gesturing to her.

"My name is Rachel Gattina, I'm Brooke's best friend and I'll be staying with her for the remainder of her time here. But that's not important. What is important is that you just walked out on a 23 year old expectant mom who is confused, nervous, and separated from her fiancé. How about some reassurance? How about a positive attitude? Hell, how about a little small talk?! After all you will be around her for the next…3 months…at least, that's according to your time line" Rachel held up the print out.

"Look…my time is better spent analyzing her charts" he held up a huge stack of papers "I have to be so familiar with her health and her body so that I can react at a moment's notice when we are in that operating room. I have to figure out how to keep 6 fetuses in the womb for 3 months when she is bound to go into labor any day. I have a job to do and it's not to coddle Brooke Davis. It's to deliver 6 healthy babies. I'm not going to make promises; I'm not going to tell her everything is alright. Because I can't keep promises and I can't predict the future. I much prefer chit chat as I admire healthy babies that were not supposed to be alive in the nursery on the 4th floor. So I'll hold her hand in 5 months when she's bringing those babies home. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do" and with that Dr. Nelson turned his back again and walked down the hallway.

Frustrated, Rachel headed back to the conference room where Brooke was speaking with the other doctors and nurses who seemed far more positive and excited than Nelson had.

"How did it go?" Brooke wondered

"Uh…" she shrugged as she sat back down "He had an emergency but he said everything is going to go great and he'll back later"

Brooke lay stretched out on her bed, the phone in her hands. She was willing it to ring, she had been dying to talk to Chase all day. But she didn't want to call him first and insinuate that she couldn't do this by herself. Finally the phone rang and Brooke answered before the third ring.

"Hello?" she asked quickly.

Chase smiled on the other line.

"Hey," it made him feel good that Brooke was eager to speak with him. "How was your day?" he asked

"Uh…well aside from missing you all day…I toured the hospital and met the medical team, all the doctors and the nurses"

"And how was that?" Chase was eager to find out about all the things he had missed

"Hospitals nice I guess…doctors are…focused" she shrugged

"So we're in good hands?"

"Well they may not be punctual, but they seem capable"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, tell me about your day?" Brooke questioned.

"Got up…alone…went to work…came home. Watched TV, alone. Ate dinner alone." Chase sighed "But I think Nathan and Lucas had a feeling I would not take this separation well, so they came over to watch the game" he explained

"That was nice of them" Brooke nodded as she rubbed her belly.

"Yea, they even brought over one of those dolls that you practice changing the diaper on"

Chase went on to recount all the funny things that had taken that place while the guys were over. Before he realized, almost 10 minutes had passed and Brooke had not spoken once. At first he thought Brooke had fallen asleep.

On the other end, Brooke was slowly running her hand around her belly. Either she was going crazy or she was actually feeling little flutters ever so often.

"Brooke?" Chase asked softly.

"Chase?" Brooke laughed "Have you done any research on what baby movement feels like?" she smiled

Chase crossed his arms as he sat on the couch. "Well it's different for all women, sometimes like butterfly movement, others describe it like popcorn popping…even gas. Why?" he asked softly "Are the babies moving?" he asked

"Yea, I think so" Brooke laughed even though tears were streaming down her face. She could see herself in the mirror and tell that she was pregnant and could watch herself grow. But actual movement of her future children made her feel like an actual mom.

"I wish I was there" Chase whispered

"Well you can't really tell from the outside yet, I just feel it, inside. You know?" she laughed as she tried to down play this major event so that Chase would not feel bad.

"Still wish I was there" he sighed as he made his way to bed.

"I know…but just think…you'll be here tomorrow night and maybe by then I'll be getting punched and kicked" she made him laughed

"You should get some rest" Chase sighed as he climbed into his own bed. "I love you"

"I love you" she responded

After a few more I love you's and goodbyes they both hung up.

Brooke smiled as she rolled on to her side to rest her growing baby bump on the bed.

"Good night everyone" Brooke laughed as she hugged herself "Mommy and Daddy love you very much."


End file.
